Twilight Twist
by shayblack
Summary: What would have happened if the first vampire Bella met in Forks was Alice, not Edward? This is a view of what Bella and Alice's friendship could be. my first FanFic. Rated T. cannon pairs
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Bella met Alice first, and the two became friends before Bella knew Edward?**

**Alot like Twilight, sorry if it seems repetitive. My first Fan-Fic.**

**Cannon couples**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I am 17, and my world is coming to an end. Well, not really, but it sure as hell feels that way. My parents have been split up since I was 5. For the last 12 years, I lived with Renee, Mom, in Phoenix, Arizona.

It was really great; we sort of parented each other. As time went on, ditsy Renee needed more and more parenting, she would try crazy things, only to have me stop her before she got hurt. So, I sort of raised myself, and everyone thinks I'm very mature, especially for a teen. I love the life we had here. But of course, all good things come to a close and all of that is gone now, seeing as Renee married Phil.

Don't get me wrong, Phil is a great guy, a little young for her, but they get along well. His travelling Baseball team is the reason why I'm on the plane for Seattle, Washington. I decided it's time for me to live with Charlie, Dad. Charlie is quiet and reserved, and I guess that's where I get it from. Charlie is chief of police in the small town Forks, where he has lived his entire life and it's the small town I was born in.

Anyway, Charlie rarely sees any action, because it's a 3000 population town and it fits the classic "small town" bill. You know what I mean, everyone knows everyone else, and there are absolutely no secrets, the whole shebang. I am so used to the city in Phoenix that this is why I feel my life is over.

"Bella" Charlie shouts as he greets me, getting off the last plane, "You certainly have grown right on up into a young lady."

"Thanks Cha-Dad" I say, hugging my father for the first time in a year, and I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. This may take some getting used to.

"I got you a 'Welcome home' present Bells. I hope you like it." Dad says rather uncomfortably as we head for Forks. I am certain that I will regret this, Charlie never was one for showing emotions.

"What did you do Dad?" I say, feeling anxious, glancing to him. He was staring unnecessarily hard at the highway, clearly ill at ease.

"I figured you needed a vehicle, so I got you a truck."

"A truck?"

"Yeah. You remember old Billy Black?" He pauses and when I don't say anything he continues,

"He's from the res, we'd go fishing together when you were little. Anyway, he had an old truck and I thought it would be good, you know, for you."

So early into my stay with Charlie, we haven't even made it home yet, and he was making fun of my utter lack of grace and balance. He really shouldn't be complaining, I get the lack of coordination from him. Pulling into the drive, I see my truck.

"Dad, when was this new?" I ask, liking it, despite its obvious age.

"Mid 1950's, I think. It runs great; Billy took great care of it. Do you like it?" Apprehension still hung in Charlie's voice.

"Yeah, it's great. I see what you mean." I say, looking at _my truck_. The bulbous cab and ancient frame looked like it could protect me from myself, but I would hate to be on the other side of the inevitable accidents. The faded red paint looked like it could be the original paint job. I already feel attached to the thing. "Thanks Dad, you didn't need to do this for me."

"Awwww, Bells, it was the least I could do. You are my baby girl, you know. And it's a stick, I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I had Phil teach me." I say, adding very quietly, "The only good thing he's done for me." I'm not exactly resentful, but he hasn't been the best thing to enter my life.

"You start class tomorrow, first day of the spring semester. Do you know how to get there?" Charlie asks, showing more emotion than I ever remember seeing. I realize he really does care about me.

"Yeah, I can find it Dad. Thanks again for the truck." I say, as he helps me unload my few bags into my room. After quickly unpacking my clothes into the same dresser I had as a child and hanging some things in the closet, I survey the room. The only thing that has changed since I was little was the addition of a computer on my desk. Renee said she wanted some way to keep in touch.

I went to bed real early, hoping to get decent sleep before the first day of school.

After a nearly sleepless night (the wind and rain keeping me up for most of the night), I got ready for school, throwing on a comfortable sweater and jeans after quickly running a brush through my long brown hair. So much for being well rested. Hopefully I get used to this weather. I quickly ate some cereal and grabbed my bag. Being able to drive myself to school will be great, I need to thank Charlie again for the truck. It did run good, the only thing was that it sounded like the engine was trying for lift-off, not just me driving down the road. Since it is a small town, I find the school easily, and head into the office building for a class schedule.

"I'm Bella Swan," I say awkwardly to the secretary. She looks motherly, with a round face and knowing smile.

"Oh, you must be Charlie Swan's daughter. I'll get your schedule right away." She says, complete comprehension on her face. "Here you go, and here is a map of campus and the slip for your teachers to sign. This is the office building." She says, indicating to a rectangle on the map. After briefly identifying a few other key buildings on the map, showing me my classes, she hands me the map, sending me off with a smile.

I head to the English building, for 1st hour English with Mr. Mason. I stumble over the doorway and Mr. Mason, I assume, catches my arm. I blush fully, totally embarrassed that the whole class saw me fall, the very first time they got to see me. You know what they say about first impressions.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" He asks, steadying me. From the look he was giving me, he must be wondering how I am not confined to a wheelchair by now.

"Bella." I answer, handing him my slip. After signing it, he sends me to an open seat in the back of the room.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You're Bella!" A bubbly little girl with spiky black hair says after I'm settled into my desk.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**How's that for my first Fan-Fic? I'll have the next bit up soon, tomorrow maybe? I promise, it will get better and more interesting, I just need to start somewhere. **

**Please, Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi." I mutter, blushing. I never liked being the center of attention. Thankfully, Mr. Mason decides to start class just now. I look over the reading list he handed me, and I find out that I have read all of these in Phoenix. Comfort and disappointment fill me. At least this class won't be hard. But now I have nothing to do.

"Bella, what is your next class?" The tiny Alice asks, looking at me, grinning. She seems nice, but more talkative than I expected. Her golden brown eyes mesmerize me for a second. I have never seen such pretty brown eyes. They make my own eyes look like mud.

"Umm, Government in building six with Jefferson," I say, after quickly checking my new schedule.

"Oh, I have American History next door, let me take you!" She says, looping her designer coat-covered arm through mine, once I put my puffy winter coat back on. I can tell she is just trying to be friendly, so I smile back to her.

"Thanks, Alice." And we are whisked to class. Strong and graceful, I envy this small girl.

The rest of the day continued in a similar way, there was always someone who asked to take me from class to class. Never once did I need the map. I am currently sitting at lunch with the curly haired girl in both my 3rd hour Trig and 4th hour Spanish classes. She is chattering about classes and teachers. I can hardly keep up, so I decide to not even bother. We are sitting with her friends, several of whom I met already. The boy with the bad skin who took me from Government to Trig kept staring at me. I start looking around the cafeteria, checking out the rest of the juniors and seniors. I see the bubbly Alice with four others, all of them looking the same, gorgeous and bored.

"Do you know Alice?" I ask, jumping back into the conversation. I indicate to the small girl, just in case.

"Yeah. She's odd. She's a Cullen, and they don't socialize with the rest of us." The curly haired girl explains I must look confused because she continues, "They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Alice, the one you mentioned, is the short one. Emmett and Edward are also adopted, and I think they were best friends before, or something. They are Cullens. The other two are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are twins. The weirdest thing is, they are all _together_ together. Alice is with Jasper, that's the tall, skinny blond one in pain. Emmett, the big scary one, is with Rosalie, the blond girl."

"Oh," is the only thing I can say. I look over the group, and I notice they are all extremely attractive. Everyone in the school was pale, but they, the Cullens and Hales, took it to the extreme, and looked gorgeous. The most attractive one, Edward, had perfectly tousled bronze hair and chiseled features. After a moment, I recover, "What about the other one, Edward?"

"Don't waste your time, he doesn't date," The girl snaps, and I wonder when she was turned down.

"Did they always live here? Also, aren't they old to be adopted?" I ask, for sure I would have noticed the 5 gorgeous people on my visits.

"Now they moved here in 9th grade. Well, Alice, and Edward were in 9th grade, like us, and the other 3 were in 10th. They came from Alaska. They were adopted a long time ago, like when they were 5 or something. I don't think the wife can have kids." The girl says, as if being barren made the whole adoption scheme less honorable.

"Alice is in my English class and she seemed friendly enough to me," I say, changing the topic slightly.

"That's odd; I never saw any of them go out of their way to socialize." A boy with a goofy grin says, joining the conversation.

"She was really helpful," I say softly, mostly to myself, letting the conversation die.

"What do you have after lunch?" The curly haired girl asks again.

"Biology with Mr. Banner," I say, looking to my schedule again.

"I can take you Bella!" The grinning guy says.

"Okay."

"I'm Mike. I'm in your English too."

"Hi, Mike." I say as we get up to leave. A tall, dark haired girl leaves with us.

"I'm Angela," she quietly introduces herself, "we have Government and Trig, too, along with Bio."

"Hey, Angela, I thought I recognized you." I say. She seems shy, but I think we could get along.

The three of us entered the Biology classroom and they took their seats, Mike with a huge grin on his face. As I hand Mr. Banner the slip, I scan the classroom. The only open seat was by Alice's gorgeous brother, Edward. With signed slip in hand, Mr. Banner points me to the open half of lab table beside Edward. Mr. Banner hands me a textbook before beginning class.

I finally really look at Edward, since I was concentrating on not falling before. I see that he is glaring at me. What did I do? Did Alice tell them about me, and he is mad? Are they not allowed to socialize, and Edward blames me?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maybe Edward's glare has NOTHING to do with me, personally. I glance over to him, the most gorgeous boy ever, and notice he is no longer giving me the death stare, but is directing the glare to the blackboard or Mr. Banner. He could have eaten something bad at lunch. As a matter of fact, I didn't notice him eating much, so that's probably it, food poisoning, or something. He doesn't look sick, per se, but maybe he's trying to "man-up" or be tough and ignore the pain.

I contemplate telling him the jig is up, I can tell he's in pain and should just go to the nurse already, but he drops his glare to me and his nearly black eyes widen.

I go back to my note taking, even though I already learned cell structures in Phoenix.

Just now, Edward gets up and leaves the room, right with the ringing bell. I hope, for Alice's sake, that he's alright. The bubbly girl really had an effect on me. I hope we can be friends, no matter 'who' she is!

My first day of school was okay. Charlie beat me home, for once, and I smelled his cooking as I entered the house.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I shout, throwing my bag down as I slam the front door, already running to the kitchen.

"I thought I'd skip out of work a little early, to make my Bells a good dinner today."

"You do know you're supposed to mix the mashed potatoes, right?" I say, looking at the rock-hard lump of food in the pot, "and butter definitely helps."

"Oh," is all Charlie can say, looking thoroughly embarrassed. I wonder how he survived so long.

The second day at Forks High could definitely have been better, but I can't complain, too much. Let me explain.

Alice was as cheery and chatty as yesterday, she asked how I liked Forks, and if it could ever compare to Phoenix, she even referred to it as "home," like I do in my mind. We chatted while we waited for the rest of the class to show up, and I am starting too really like Alice Cullen, even if she is way too excited for 8 in the morning. I really don't know what the curly haired girl and Mike were going on about, all through English class, Alice and I whispered back and forth. I can totally see friendship developing here.

Angela was friendly all morning, but she was still quiet, shy like me. I found out that she absolutely adores her little brother, even though he's a pain in the butt, like most toddlers.

Mike became like a faithful puppy dog, following behind me everywhere, holding my tray and sitting by me at lunch. I finally figured out the curly haired girl's name, Jessica. The four of us, Mike, Angela, Jessica and I, along with a few other people, were talking and I mentioned again how open and friendly Alice was, and Jessica said "It takes a freak to like THEM!"

This made Mike get all defensive, "JESSICA!" He shouted, totally shocked and offended, along with the rest of us, "How could you say that? Maybe she's just sympathetic because Bella is new and she understands the situation." I couldn't tell if Mike was sticking up for me or Alice, or both of us.

All of that was fine. I was still being stared at, but not as much as yesterday. If that was all that went on Tuesday, I would have called it an okay day, but there is more. I don't even understand why it bothers me so much.

Edward wasn't in school Tuesday. I didn't notice until Biology, with all the drama and shouting at lunch. When Mike, Angela and I went to Biology, I saw my lab table was empty. After the bell to start class rang, I was worried, was he really sick, then? I relaxed though, when I realized I could space out and daydream safely in class, without Edward's glare creeping me out.

That is why I call Tuesday a bad day, Edward was missing. Sad, I know. I don't even know the guy, yet I missed him. I wonder what Renee would say. Or any of my friends back home. Not seeing Edward wrecked my entire day, and I never even spoke to him.

The rest of the week was similar. In English, Alice and I would whisper about anything and everything, except either of our families. I could never bring it up, I felt awkward about it, and Alice never brought it up either. I found out Alice is obsessed with fashion when she ridiculed the plain sweater I was wearing one morning. I always thought it was cute, but I know nothing of fashion. Apparently, Alice is not worried about failing, because she never cracked her book or notebook, both sitting closed on her desk all week. On Friday, I finally asked her about it.

"Alice, why don't you take notes?"

"Oh, I read Jane Eyre in Alaska. We had accelerated programs." She answers before throwing the question back. "What about you? You don't seem to mind. Your notebook has one line of notes and half a page of doodles."

"Well, me too, we covered Brontë in the fall."

We continued talking about the local boys and how immature they were. At least Alice and I agree on some things.

Angela was beginning to warm up, slowly talking to me more and more and I found myself being open too. Mike is still following me around, but its okay, he doesn't hit on me, just acts like a shadow. He could be a good friend, he is cute and smart. Jessica is more talkative and less bitchy, and I truly am starting to like her. As long as I didn't bring up Alice in conversation, Jessica is super friendly. I guess she is just shallow and insecure, wanting to know I put her first in friendship. She's one of those people who need attention.

AAAND, Edward hasn't shown up all of the rest of the week. I really hope he's okay. Alice doesn't seem to be worried about her brother, blood or not, the Cullens/Hales really seem to look out for each other. I like that, respect, you don't see that in most teenagers.

Dr. Cullen seems to be good at picking out perfect couples to adopt. I know there is no way he could have foreseen this, but the way it looks, damn, I want to be adopted, even if I could just be best friends with Alice. I would never fit in with the family, though; I am nowhere near beautiful enough. Which leads me to this conversation on Thursday, while Jessica was still in line, getting her food, Angela caught me staring at the Cullen table.

"I know they are gorgeous, don't you wish Dr. Cullen would adopt you?" Angela whispers, and I glance at her before looking down at the table, blushing. I saw Angela was blushing too, which made me wonder, did she like Edward? I thought she liked Eric or Ben… but I could be wrong.

"Yeah, he's like the perfect match-maker…"I say nodding to the table. Jess was sitting down then, so the conversation ended. I wonder why she hates them so much. Friday in Biology, Mike sat on the corner of my table, talking before class started.

"Are your eyes hurting, Bella? Cuz they're killing me!" Mike says, with the goofy grin from Monday again. Great. Now he's flirting, and he absolutely sucks. That is the cheesiest pick up line in the entire world. The polite smile I plastered on my face whenever Mike talks to me was instantly erased and replaced with a scowl.

"Get glasses if your eyes hurt, Mike," I say, turning from him.

The first weekend in Forks was a drag. Like usual, it was rainy, so I stayed in most of the weekend. Charlie went on a fishing trip with Billy Black and some other friends.

I did the homework that I couldn't do during class, and caught up on housework. I vacuumed the carpets and rugs, scrubbed the kitchen floor and did the entire bathroom. Sunday I did laundry and reorganized my bedroom, trying to make it look more mature. There isn't much room to work with, but I tried. I pushed Gran's old rocking chair that I inherited to the other corner and twisted the desk to the side. Not much, but I decided to ask Charlie if I could paint it soon.

Finally, I checked emails. Renee sent me several. Each one got tenser. I told her to chill, Forks is okay, I liked school and classes were easy. I am making a few friends. I was just waiting for something exciting to report. The rain still hasn't stopped.

My friend, Shannon, from Phoenix, sent me an email saying how much she missed me. I was a bit more honest with her, saying I missed her too and couldn't stand the rain. My "albino" skin, as we joked about it, fits in perfectly here.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were much like last week. Alice and I got closer, along with the lunch crew. I still feel odd, like the main object of focus, something that never happened in Phoenix.

Thursday morning came, and I was greeted with a surprise. After I shut off the alarm, I noticed a _glow_ from the window. I went over and checked it out. Sure enough, the sun was out, burning through the fog. I thought it was a permanent feature. Smiling, I got ready in a flash. It was still cold, mid 40's, but the sun made my day.

I was so happy and could tell everyone else was too, people laughing and chatting outside, instead of rushing into class. I wanted to talk to Alice in English, but she wasn't there. How odd, I half expected her pixie form to be dancing to the sun gods today. Her bright personality seemed to belong in the sun.

The rest of the day was normal, except the sun kept peeking in the windows. At lunch, I noticed none of the Cullens were at their table. After a quick scan, they weren't in the cafeteria at all. I got worried, was gorgeous Edward really ill? I still have no idea why this boy is so important to me, or why he keeps cropping up in my thoughts, I mean, he did glare at me the entire first day. Again, Angela caught me staring. She sure is perceptive (after Alice, Angela is my favorite person in Forks, so I don't feel as awkward about her catching me. If Jessica saw, I'd likely die of embarrassment).

"Dr. Cullen always takes his family camping or hiking when it's nice out. Since it doesn't happen too often, they take advantage."

"Oh, that's really nice," I say, relief washing over me.

"Yes, it is, I tried it on Dad, but he doesn't buy it," Angela says, warming up to conversation.

"Your dad doesn't buy what Ang?" Jessica asks, sitting down in her usual seat across from me.

"I just told Bella about how the Cullens all go camping when it's nice out."

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like the idea either. She says it's bad to skip school." The conversation carried on and for once Jessica wasn't bitchy about the Cullens. Good, maybe it was just insecurity, and now that she sees I prefer to sit with them for lunch, and won't desert her, she can talk civilly about them.

I couldn't help but thinking, if they are going camping, then Edward must be okay…

All the Cullens were gone on Friday too, since the good weather held up. Weekend number two was as dull as weekend number one. This time, I went to the library, to see if it was any good. I had my doubts, and they were right. I'll need to go to Seattle or Olympia for a good library. The good weather broke by Sunday night, and it began to rain again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters (and how lucky is she??).**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Monday morning, there was another surprise from Mother Nature. The night's rain turned slushy. Drats. That mean's its even colder. I hope it stops soon. I slip and slide all the way down to the car with a frown in place.

Alice was back in English. I finally asked about Edward. She says I should ask him myself in Biology, gazing unfocused at the board. Inside, my body was rejoicing! He's back! Again, I am puzzled by my response to this guy I don't even know. The family had a great extended weekend in the mountains. It's so nice they all get along so well. I told Alice I had missed her in class, having to actually pay attention, and she hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I missed you too! But we always leave when it is nice out. Thank goodness for Carlisle, we get to enjoy the rare sunny days."

"Yeah, Angela and Jessica told me about that. It must be nice to spend time off in the woods. Do you and Jasper get to spend any time alone together?" I ask, suddenly curious about her mysterious boyfriend/half-brother.

"Bella! You are nosy, but I guess you have a right to know, you are my friend and all." She says and I wonder if there is more to their relationship. "Yes, every now and then we do get 'alone time' to be together. Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents are very understanding. At first, they were reluctant, but they realized Jasper and I really cared for each other. It really was only a matter of them trusting us to not go too far. Emmett and Rosalie are the same way. They seemed to wait to see if Jasper and I could get away with it before they asked Esme. We do live together, but it's not like we are married." She tells me, and her tinkling laughter is covered by the bell ending class.

I kept feeling nervous all day, how would Edward react to me in Biology? Could I actually talk to him? Does he hate me? Surely not, or else Alice would not have recommended we talk. By the time we were heading to lunch, I was a wreck. Why do I worry about Edward's reaction to me so much?

"Hey, look, it's snowing!" Mike shouts. Everyone looked even happier than the sunny days, loving the flakes.

"Eww. Isn't it supposed to be fluffy and pretty, not slushy and Q-Tip like?" I ask, trying to rush to lunch, but not fall into the mess on the ground.

"Ha ha, haven't you seen snow before?" Mike laughs.

"I did when I was really little, when I lived in Forks before. But I don't remember it at all." I answer, cringing away from the mess unsuccessfully.

"I think it's nice. Much better than rain." He says, scooping up a pile into a messy slush-ball and throwing it at Eric.

During lunch, plans were being made for a snowball fight after classes. Crap, I will have to be careful when I leave gym.

I was cold, had wet feet and was dreading the conversation with Edward. Bahh! What to do? Miserable little hell on Earth, aka Forks, WA. Why does Edward make me feel so messed up inside? Like my brain has been scrambled?

When Angela and I rushed to Biology, carefully avoiding the flying snowballs, Edward hasn't turned up yet. I saw him at lunch, so I knew he was still here…somewhere. He looked like he was having fun, with the snow, in fact, his entire family looked happier than ever at lunch. They were having fun with snowballs too. It was odd, since they normally just stare at the walls. Just before the bell, Edward saunters into Biology and I look down at the table.

"Hello." The most musical, charming voice in the entire world says. "I am Edward Cullen, and I deeply regret never introducing myself to you before. It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan." The voice continues and I glance up to see the perfect face I thought for sure hated me.

He didn't look like he just got over some kind of flu, in fact, he looked even better than I remembered. Maybe it's because his lips were turned up in a tentative smile, not forced into a grimace. And his eyes that looked demonic and black before are nearly golden. It takes me a few seconds to remember that he was talking to me, and most likely waiting for some form of response.

I fight hard to remember how to breathe, "How did you know my name?" I finally stutter.

"Alice never stops thi-talking about you. And everyone knows you, you are the new girl." He says, starting to look wary again.

"Of course, Alice would talk about me. But most people call me Isabella the first time; I guess Char-Dad calls me it behind my back." I tell him, glad that he isn't mad. I remember my first day at Forks High, and Alice called me Bella too. I was too surprised by her cheery smile and forward conversation to notice it then. I pull my eyebrows together, thinking about this, something is off, but I don't know what.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" He asks, with an intense, probing, but not scary look.

"Just wondering why both you and Alice got my name right." I say, finding it hard to look away from his face.

"Personally, I just assumed, that since Alice always calls you Bella, that you preferred it. You are the first person who has ever given us, well Alice really, a chance here in Forks." He says, quickly looking away, as if he said too much.

"On the contrary, Edward. She was so nice on the first day; I couldn't help but like her. You must know how bubbly and friendly she is all the time." I say, noticing Edward staring at me, curiosity filling his eyes.

"You can only imagine. But it is still nice. Thanks for being considerate in return you could have ignored her, like the rest of the students. It is good to be accepted." Again, he looks away, uncomfortable with what he revealed, but I couldn't see anything exposing. I was planning on saying something similar to him, about Alice being so nice to me.

Mr. Banner was passing out slides and explaining the day's lab, Mitosis, and class officially begins, cutting our conversation short.

I look at the first one, "Prophase" I quickly identify to Edward, so he can write it down.

"May I check?" Edward asks and as I pass the microscope across the table, our hands brush against each other. I notice how cold his hands are and think he must have forgotten gloves when his family was playing in the snow earlier. But the cold was not what caught my attention it was the electric-like pulse that jolted from the point of contact. I yanked my hand back, surprised. "Prophase," he agrees after an even shorter glance than me.

We continue in this fashion for the rest of the slides, getting finished rather quickly. Although, as we passed the microscope back and forth, he was careful to not touch me again, he must have thought I was repulsed by the cold. Which could not be further from the truth, the touch shocked me, but I found that I was craving him to touch me again. Did he feel the little spark too, I wondered.

Being the first group done didn't surprise me, I did this lab in Phoenix, so I knew what I was looking for. Edward must have done this in Alaska, like Alice read the English stories. School must be as boring for them as it is for me now.

The other groups were struggling with the lab, however. Mike and his partner, Andrew, kept comparing two slides, and I watched them for a few minutes. After that got boring, I looked to Angela and her partner, Tyler, who had their books open under the desk, trying to decipher the images. The rest of the class was behaving similarly, and I remember the lab being a bit harder the first time around.

Bored, I look over at Edward, and he was staring intently at me, all be it from the other edge of the lab table, again. No malice was in his eyes this time, just fierce curiosity.

"Do you like it here in Forks?" He asks, musical voice stunning me again. He is too perfect.

"Ummm, well it's certainly not Phoenix, like I'm used to." I say, trying to collect my thoughts. He seems to become as chatty as Alice.

"Why is that, do you think?" He asks me, looking like he is trying to read the answer off my face.

I can't think when he looks at me like that, my thoughts refusing to form coherent lines.

"Is it the weather?" He prompts. He must think I'm mentally challenged, despite whatever Alice told him.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't like rain. Or snow, now that I know what it is. It's too cold for my taste."

"Oh, that's odd." He responds, looking hurt, which I find odd, but it makes me want to clarify.

"I just don't like it when you need to bundle up. My bones haven't thawed out properly since my plane landed in Seattle."

"Well, you sure picked the right place to live," Edward chuckles, and I realize that I love his laughter, gentle and warm.

"It wasn't really my choice." I reluctantly admit, not wanting to go down the family road with Edward any more than I did with Alice, but it seems inevitable now.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks again, and I can't help but tell him what he wants to hear.

"My mom, Renee got remarried and I decided that I needed to spend some time with Charlie, my dad."

"Because you don't like the guy?" He asks.

"No, that's not it at all." I reply, uncomfortable with the attention.

Mr. Banner then walks over, "So, Cullen figured you wouldn't let Isabella do any of the work?" he asks, looking at our completed and 100% correct answer sheet.

"Bella, sir," he quickly corrects the teacher. "No, she identified three of the slides."

Turning to me, Mr. Banner asks, "Did you do this lab before?"

"Not on onion root," I answer, blushing. I sense Edward move back to the edge of the table, hands gripping the corner.

"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Banner asks.

"Yeah, I had AP Bio in Phoenix." I answer, looking away.

I see Edward turn to me and I think a small grin is forming on his lips, "back to you, Bella. Why did you come to Forks?"

"It's a long story."

"I think I can keep up," he responds, a definite grin on his face now, causing me to blush, yet again. Why is my body reacting so much to Edward? I notice his hands curl tigher around his grip in the lab table.

"Phil, mom's new husband, plays baseball and they travel a lot." I start, hesitantly.

"And your mother sent you here? Is Phil anyone I would know?" He asks, doubling up on questions now.

"No for both. I could tell it hurt Renee to be away from Phil, so I sent myself. I figured it was time to finally get to know my father. Anyway, Phil is very strictly minor league, he isn't that good." I answer, hating being the center of attention for so long.

"Oh, that is very mature of you, coming to a place you don't like, for your mother's sake."

Laughing, I reply, "That's what Renee says. I'm her middle-aged baby, getting more mature each day." I still feel nervous around Edward, but it is more like I need his approval.

The bell rang and our conversation is forced to come to a close. I completely forgot to ask if he was sick last week. He was so absorbed with asking me questions, I didn't get to ask any of my own. Oh well, at least I know he does not hate me, and is completely interested in my life. Now two Cullens like me, but can't be bothered to talk to the rest of the school. Is there something 'wrong' with me?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Is this a good story or what do you think? Please Read & Review!**

**I need opinions/suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review guys!! I need some sort of feedback.**

**I'm going on vacation, so this will be the last post for about a week. I'll try to get something up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, Stephenie Meyer is a genius. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Waking up to another cold day, Tuesday morning I noticed the snow had turned to ice overnight. It was a disaster to get to my truck. I was extra careful, driving slower than normal; taking turns carefully, not wanting to cause an accident on my way to class.

As I got out of the truck, I noticed the snow chains on the rear tires. Aww, Charlie was very thoughtful this morning, he must have gotten up early to put these on. I'd have to remember to thank him this evening maybe I'd make something special for dinner.

After sliding to the back of my truck, I look up, gripping the bed of my truck for support. I nearly slid underneath it before coming to a full stop. I see about 10 million things in one second, and my heart stops beating.

First, Alice, Edward and Jasper were talking by their shiny, silver Volvo. Second, there was a van fishtailing all over the parking lot. Third, it was headed right for ME!! Forth, there is nothing I can possibly do, but brace for the impact and pray it doesn't kill me.

When it collides with me, it feels like I was hit from the wrong direction. My body slams the ground beside my truck, but nowhere near as hard as it should have. I look up and see Edward, protectively holding me, his body landed on top of me, pinning me to the pavement.

The van is still sliding around on the ice, and nearly crushes my leg. I clearly see Edward swing my legs to the side, and his other arm shoots out, lifting the van off the ground. I see a dent in the tan Corolla beside my truck, a dent that would perfectly fit Edward's shoulders, if i took the time to compare. My vision seems to be speeding up, not time slowing down. How is all of this happening? Did I die, and this is some sick dream or afterlife?

Edward puts me down, and then scoots to the far side of our metal enclosure. After a millisecond, all action stops. I'm frozen to the ground (for two reasons, one its cold out, two I'm in shock, I think). Edward looks terrified, his eyes blazing. The van finally stops rocking, from when Edward let it crash back down.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward whispers.

"Yes," I whisper back, trying to sit up.

He very carefully pushes my shoulders back down, "You hit your head hard, Bella."

"How did you get here? You were talking to Alice and Jasper by your car--?" Edward cuts me off. "What do you mean? I was by your side, talking to you the whole time." He lies to me.

"No-"I try to say. "Yes, I was. You must have a concussion-" He says before I cut him off. "My head is perfectly fine—"

"You have to believe that I was here, please, for me." He pleads, blazing eyes full of desire. This tactic surprises me, Edward doesn't seem like the type to resort to pleading.

"Why?" I ask the gorgeous boy, my savior, still stunned.

"Trust me." He pleads softly, and I hear the commotion of everyone reacting to the accident now. We needed to come to some agreement soon, and I can tell he won't back down, so I offer a truce, of sorts.

"Will you explain it to me later? Everything?" I demand.

"Fine." The glorious voice snaps. How it sounds perfect and furious, I have no clue.

"Fine." I snap back, only sounding angry.

Before I realize it, the van is shifted far enough away from Edward and me. I am strapped down into a stretcher, but Edward hops into the front of the ambulance, chatting to the one EMT. I see Tyler, the owner of the van, being loaded into a second ambulance before the doors of mine are shut.

At the hospital, the very first person I saw was Officer Charlie Swan, my father.

"Bella!" He shouts, concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine Dad!" I shout, as they wheel me away, anyway.

As I lay in a room, waiting for a doctor to check on me, I thought some things over. Edward ran from his car to mine, about three or four parking spaces, in a millisecond. Impossible. I couldn't find any way for that to be true. That's first on my list to discuss.

Next, his whole family just stared at him as he got up from the crash and walked into an ambulance. Jasper and Emmett looked strange, almost worried, maybe angry or nervous? I couldn't read their faces. Rosalie's model perfect face was definitely furious, tha was easy ti see. Alice had the most appropriate response, she looked devastated, she surely thought I was dead. What is wrong with the Cullens?

The dents on the Corolla? The way Edward lifted the van? Why was everything about this situation impossible? A nurse checked my vitals, and apparently they were normal, she smiled as she left the room as another stretcher came in.

"Bella, I'm so SORRY!" Tyler anxiously apologizes. He looks bad, cuts everywhere, from the broken windows and windshield, some bruises already rising.

"I'm FINE, Tyler—you look awful though. Are you okay?" I say.

Ignoring my question, he continues, apologizing, "I didn't even see you Bella, I thought I was going to kill you!"

"Don't worry about it, you totally missed me."

"How? You were there one second, the next gone." He asks.

Good question, I almost tell him, but settle for the lie, "Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Huh? Who?" He asks confused.

"Edward Cullen, he was beside me the whole time." I figure I might as well tell the whole 'story'.

"I didn't see Cullen. Huh. I guess it all happened to fast. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he wasn't forced to be wheeled in like us." I say, thankful that my X-Rays were back already. There wasn't anything wrong with my head, like I said. Someone prone to accidents, like me, gets pretty good at gauging injuries. I still had to wait for a doctor before I left. When I was brought back to the room with Tyler, he started apologizing again, so I pretended to go to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" The musical voice I have come to recognize anywhere, asks. My eyes fly open instantly. Standing at the foot of my bed are Alice and Edward. I never noticed, but they have the same eyes. What a coincidence. Edward was smirking and Alice looked happy I was alright, smiling, again her usual self.

"The verdict?" Edward asks me, grinning. Alice looks up to him, her eyes appearing unfocused for a second or two.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Like I said." I say, glaring at the perfect angel who, impossibly, saved my life, "Why aren't you strapped down to a gurney like the rest of us?" I ask, resentful.

"It's all about your ties," he says, sharing a smile with Alice. "Don't fret, Alice and I are here to spring you. Alice decided now is the time for the three of us to finally talk."

Just then the most gorgeous doctor enters the room and I gasp. Surely this is Dr. Cullen, he has golden eyes and the palest skin, like the rest of the family, but he has blond hair. I wonder if all people from Alaska are gorgeously pale. I plan to check this theory out someday.

"So, Miss Swan, how do you feel?" He asks. It seems like a never-ending question, hoping the doctor will be the last one to ask me today.

Sighing, I answer, "I'm fine," insisting to be let go.

"Your X-Ray agrees," he says. "Is your head okay? My son Edward says you banged it quite hard against the pavement."

"Fine," I answer as Dr. Cullen's comfortably cool fingers feel the back of my skull. I flinch when his fingers find the spot.

"Tender?"

"I've had worse," I answer, hearing a chuckle from Edward. Alice glances from him and then Carlisle, who I see is smiling widely. Obviously we both missed something.

"You are okay and free to go. Your dad is probably waiting to see you." Carlisle says, leaving the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I believe we have a conversation in order." Alice says, looping her arms through Edwards and mine, after I hop from the stretcher. The three of us walk down to a secluded spot in the hospital hallways.

"You two owe me an explanation," I say, looking first into Edwards golden eyes and see that he is hiding something, then to Alice's and she just looks impatient. I wonder how they are going to try to explain what I KNOW I saw.

"This is going to be hard to comprehend Bella. Just trust us." Alice says, her face softening.

"What? I just want to know how Edward got to me so quick, and how he stopped the van, and how he dented the tan Corolla." I say and Edward cuts me off.

"You think I stopped the van and dented the car?" He skeptically asks, obviously questioning my sanity. But I know what I saw, even if it was impossible. All I can do is nod once, words have left me, and then I wait for an explanation. Alice looks at Edward and then he speaks, "No one would ever believe that story."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone." I carefully explain, wondering what they are keeping from me. It is plain that they are not willingly talking to me. They just want to shut me up.

"Then why does it matter?" He asks surprised. Alice grabs his arm and looks into his eyes for a second, warning him to not get mad at me.

"I hate lying. There better be a damn good reason why, and if you don't tell me, I'll get Alice alone and have her tell me." I demand, being relatively honest. At the end, I look to Alice, to see if she will tell me. I hope our friendship (or whatever it is) is strong enough to have her fill me in. She smiles, but doesn't say anything, and her silence bothers me more than Edward's non-answers.

"Why don't you just thank me and get over it?" Edward says, tense.

"Thanks," I mutter, clearly fuming now. Why does he lie? Why won't Alice explain? Don't I matter to her?

"You will understand, in time, Bella. Just trust us for now. We need time to explain. After school someday-" Alice finally speaks up before Edward cuts her off, "NO! Alice, she can't know! I can't DO that to her. I thought you respected her life. Don't you say you love her?" Edward yells to his sister, completely forgetting my presence.

"What?" I ask, thoroughly confused. What can't Edward do to me? Explain?

After a minute of Alice glaring at Edward, he speaks, "Bella, we can't tell you everything. Now. But if you trust Alice and myself, it will be okay. There is a reason why we lie, and a big reason you must lie too. Your safety depends on it. We just can't tell you why. Can you drop it?" Edward explains, sort of.

I nod and the two cool off immediately. "But why did you bother?" I ask.

Edward looks like he did in class, like he revealed too much, vulnerable, but not blushing as I would have been. After what feels like an eternity, Edward answers, "I don't know." His vulnerability increases.

Alice hugs him and appears to whisper in his ear. They walk away, leaving me standing in the hallway, more confused than ever. What secret are they keeping? It has to be serious, but I just want to understand.

I was serious earlier, when I said I wasn't planning on telling anyone that Edward saved me AFTER he ran from his car. I was pissed at them, but would never give Alice or her family away, no matter how frustrated I get. I am resolved to get the REAL answers soon. This BS about me not being allowed to know, after they say they are going to explain will not keep me satisfied.

I walk out to see Charlie looking frantic. After I assure him countless times that I am okay, we go home. I call Renee, to explain that Charlie just over reacted, and I am perfectly fine, just a small bump on my head. She laughs, telling me I need to watch where I put my head.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Is this a good story? I need some input. Should I keep going?**

**Please Read & Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just got home from vacation. Here's a chapter for you. I promise, there are better things to come, maybe the next chapter, I just need to set things up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM is a genius.**

From the day of the accident on, Alice has been careful to keep our English conversations on me and the people at school, not her family. We only talked at the beginning of class, and I had the whole time to wonder what is going on. We never mention 'the accident,' but I can tell that she doesn't want me to bring it up.

Her charm and warm smiles keep me in, and I remember my promise not to tell. Charlie seemed to ask a lot of questions, since he knows what a terrible liar I am, but I am a woman of my word, and I did not tell him that Edward can run faster than the light. Alice has finally talked me into a shopping trip today after school, saying my sweaters and pullovers are so out dated. I have a feeling that I will regret this trip.

A month passed, and no one, except for Tyler, seems to care anymore. Tyler apologizes daily, and every day I tell him to forget about it, I wasn't even hit.

Of course, I should have guessed from the treatment I was receiving from Alice, that Edward would totally ignore me. It was obvious that he regretted ever saving me. Unfortunately, Mike also picked up on this detail, and that means he talks to me all the time. I try to ignore the obsessed guy, as I wonder if guys have brains at all.

One day Mike does the insane, "So, Jess asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Great, Mike. You'll have so much fun with Jessica." I enthusiastically respond, hoping to get my point across.

I failed miserably, or maybe Mike is just so determined, he figured to try his hardest. "Well, I told her I'll have to think about it. I hoped you were going to ask me."

Well, that explains why Jessica was so bitchy today. She thinks Mike doesn't like her, or maybe Mike and I are dating. What a crazy girl.

"Mike, I think you should tell Jessica yes." I inform him, desperate to get my point across.

"Did you already ask someone?" He asks, eyes quickly flicking to Edward.

"No. I don't think I'm going at all."

"Why not?" He asks. I don't want to explain the horrors of me dancing, and I thought he should have recognized my utter lack of balance, what with him being my gym partner most days.

"Plans to go to Seattle," I say, quickly thinking. Which is a perfect idea, I can go to the library and go shopping, maybe get more warm clothes. Or I can get my fix for the big city, and just take in the smog. Granted, it will be hard to tell the difference from the never ending fog, but my lungs will know the difference.

"Why don't you go another weekend?"

"Sorry, but I can't. It's rude to make Jessica wait like this." I say, feeling bad for hurting his feelings, even though I don't like him at all beyond vague friendship.

"What? Yeah, I guess you're right." He mutters, retreating like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Edward smile. Was he listening in on my conversation, and is glad I'm not going to the dance? I want to check to see if he is actually smiling, but I don't want to jinx it by looking directly at him, in fear that the smile may disappear or be replaced with the usual blank stare of the last month.

The plan didn't last long. When I did look at him, he stared back, curiosity filling his perfect features once again. We stared at each other for a good five minutes. He finally broke the stare when Mr. Banner called on him. I turn back to my meticulous note taking, hoping to catch up. I ended up drawing circles, unable to focus on Mr. Banner's voice.

"Bella?" Edward asks as the bell rings. His voice sounds so familiar, like I have known it as long as Charlie and Renee's.

Slowly, afraid of what I'd see, I turn to face Edward. "What? Finally speaking to me again?" I ask unwanted venom in my voice.

"No, not precisely," he admits with a twitch of his lips that scatter my thoughts.

I close my eyes; this guy shouldn't affect me like this. I hold my breath, waiting. After nearly a minute, "Then what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He sincerely tells me, "but it's better if we aren't close." My eyes fly open again, like they did in the hospital, and I see he is totally serious.

"I don't understand," I honestly respond, hurt but trying to keep it from my voice.

"It's better if we aren't friends. I need your trust on this Bella."

Rolling my eyes at the mention of trust, remembering the last time he asked for my trust, "Then why does Alice still talk to me, and plan shopping trips with me?"

"She strongly disagrees with me on this one point." He replies and I see the regret again.

"Why did you bother? If I was dead, you and Alice wouldn't be fighting, and you wouldn't feel this regret."

"Regret?" He looks truly stunned, and like the last thing I said hurt him deeply. "Regret what?"

"Regret not letting the van smash me. I know you regret it."

"You know nothing." He practically spits out to me, getting angry again. What did I miss? Obviously this discussion is going nowhere, so I leave to be humiliated in gym.

After nearly knocking out half of the gym class in basket ball, I was actually glad to be meeting Alice for our shopping trip. Rosalie decided to join us, and she seems nice, but vain. The three of us take my truck to Port Angeles, the closest place with decent clothes (according to Alice, the shops in town are fine by me).

I finally hear some good details about Jasper and Emmett. Maybe I am girlier than I thought. It's so cute, their third anniversary this weekend. She has a big surprise planned for him. Rosalie and Emmett have been dating for nearly two and a half years, having waited to see if the other two could get away with dating. While shopping, I felt a bit like Alice's personal Barbie, she had me try on nearly everything in every store. My self-esteem dipped a little, because no matter what Alice or Rosalie tried on, they looked drop-dead gorgeous and I just looked like me. Alice was constantly telling me that I was cute, the good clothing really brought out my shape, but I still don't compare to their beauty.

We left around 6:30 and I have an entire new wardrobe of fancy clothing. She insists that I come into her house, so we can model some things for her family before I go to show Charlie the 'new Bella.' Alice gives me directions to their house. It's out of the way, back in the woods.

"Someone likes their privacy," I joke. Alice laughs and Rosalie smiles.

Alice whisks me up to a bathroom inside the largest mansion I have ever seen and dresses me yet again. This outfit makes me blush, a red corset top and tight white pants with red stilettos. I feel like a whore. Alice and Rose quickly change, and have the rest of the Cullens assemble in the living room, waiting to see '_My Masterpiece'_ as Alice calls me now. If I didn't like her so much, I'd kill her.

"Come on down, _My Masterpiece_, we're all waiting for you!" Alice calls, sounding excited.

I grumble as I totter to the door, praying not to fall, "There is no way…"

"Are you going to MAKE me come get you?" Alice says and after a millisecond of no response, she is by my side. The pixie grabs my arm with her cold hand, dragging me to the living room.

"Wow." The perfect velvety voice of Edward says in complete shock.

I look up to see Edward checking me out. He is seated closest to me, in a large chair, the rest of them further back in the large, ornately decorated room. Taking the placement of people in, I suddenly wonder if Alice isn't up to more than I thought, if she is setting me up with Edward. The rest of the family tells me about how hot I look. Alice really must have done a good job, or maybe she told them to compliment me, no matter what.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alice asks.

"No, but did you do this on purpose?" I hiss to her, gesturing to my outfit, then Edward. "Are you trying to fix us up?" I whisper, barely moving my lips, not wanting him to hear.

"It seems like something you and Edward need to discuss, not you and I," Alice says, leaving the room with Jasper following.

Then the rest of the Cullens gradually make excuses to be somewhere else, leaving me and Edward alone. I feel so awkward in my outfit. After a few minutes of silence with Edward still staring at my body, at Alice's clothing, I break the silence.

"What did Alice do?" I ask Edward and his eyes flicker to my face for the first time since I entered the room.

"She feels now is the time I must answer your questions."

"And…?" I ask confused, "Why must I look like a whore for that? Can't you just talk to me?"

"That's just Alice. You do look stunning Bella," He responds, blowing the comment of me being a whore off. "Did you notice how cold my family always is?"He asks, beckoning me to his side in the chair. I sit and feel the iciness that I have come to expect from Alice.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with being super-strong and fast?" I ask, perplexed. Are the traits related?

"What about our golden eyes? The pale, hard skin?" He asks, adding quietly, "And our beauty?"

"Yes, I've noticed all of that, especially your beauty, Edward." I blush and Edward appears tenser for a second.

"Do you find any of it odd?" He asks, carefully taking my clammy hand in his cold, strong one.

"Yes, but no." I say, and curiosity fills Edward's features. "I can't imagine you or Alice warm, soft or ugly, or anything else. But it isn't normal." I continue, and he only looks more confused.

"You are right, Bella. It isn't normal. For humans, anyway," he says eyes boring into mine. I sense that I should be afraid, but I can't. He's too gorgeous and caring to do me any harm.

"What does that mean? You're not human?" I manage to ask keeping eye contact, heart racing.

"Yes. I am a monster." He says quietly, as if he were ashamed. The gorgeous angel by my side thinks he's a monster. I fight back a small laugh at the irony before I respond to that.

"No. You may not be human, but I'll never believe you are a monster, Edward Cullen." I say, squeezing the cold hands that felt so right around my own, the electric charge from Biology back.

"So you believe I am not human? But not a monster?"

"Yes, exactly. You couldn't be a human and be that fast, strong and cold."

"But what do you think I am, then?"

I pause for a moment, trying to compose my thoughts, trying to figure out how to speak again. Looking at Edward leaves my thoughts a mess. The silence makes Edward look scared, or nervous, but I can't form the words that are jumbled in my head.

"Don't laugh, but I thought you and your family were something more, angels or gods and goddesses. Something mythical, like Zeus or Hercules." I say, flushing full red.

"Angels? Zeus? Hercules? Bella, my family, I am bad, very bad, especially for you!"

"What does that mean, especially for me?" I say stunned, my mind reeling.

Edward grabs my chin, so that my face cannot move, and he stares into my eyes, "I guess there is no more reason to beat around the bush, Bella, we are vampires." He says one hundred percent serious, vulnerable and fierce at the same time.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ohh, how does Bella take the news? If you review, I will post what happens next soon!**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I don't know where else to stop it, the chapter was getting kind of long.**

**Please Review!  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created the characters.**

"Vampires?" I repeat, totally stunned, heart racing a million miles an hour. "But you go out in the day light." I manage to sputter.

"That is a myth, Bella." Edward says, careful eyes searching mine. Surely, he hears my heart pounding, feels the blood rushing to my cheeks under his cold hands.

"Your eyes? Why aren't they red?" I ask, what little I 'know' about vampires doesn't seem to fit the Cullens. Can I believe Edward?

"The eye color depends on a vampire's diet." He explains, clearly surprised at my calmness. "We don't' drink human blood."

"Why not?" I ask, completely stunned. "I mean, I'm glad you don't, but why decide to do that?"

"We didn't ask to be monsters and murderers, Bella. We feed off and survive off of the blood of animals. It lessens the guilt we all feel, and just seems like we are more human." He attempts to explain, still searching for something in my face, my eyes. Is he looking for fear? Disgust?

"I'm not afraid Edward. I always knew your family was special." I say hoping to remove the worry from his eyes. "But why does animal blood mean you have golden eyes?" His explanations always create more questions than he answers.

"First, you should be afraid. Just because I tell you we don't drink human blood, it does not mean that the very scent of a human's blood doesn't call to us, make us terribly thirsty. We are still chained to our very natures, and we are constantly reminded of the dangers of our choice to attempt to live as humans. Second, no one really knows why our eyes turn golden on an animal diet, but Carlisle has his theories. We suspect that since we are sacrificing our true nature, and keep humans alive, it shows in the eye color. We are denying who we are to be better 'people' and our body reacts differently." He explains, worry added to the searching look on his face.

After a moment of thought, I continue, "Okay. Earlier, you said, 'for me.' Why?" I ask him.

"Bella, your blood smells 100, no, 10,000 times better than any human's blood has ever smelled to me. You understand how a drunk craves a bottle? It is similar, how we crave and need blood." He explains, and for once I think I am on the same page as Edward Cullen.

"Like you'll go crazy if you don't, umm, drink all the time?" I ask, trying to organize all these words in my head, wondering if this is all a nightmare.

"No, it is more like a druggie looking to score some heroin. Each human has their own personalized scent, with different tones or flavors. And Bella, you are my own personal brand of heroin. Your scent is the most potent thing in the world to me, and I very much wanted to kill you and drink your delicious blood the first time I met you."

"You seem to be doing alright now." I say, gesturing to our closeness, his hands still on my face, keeping my eyes locked on his. I think I believe what he is telling me, I just don't know how to deal with it.

"It seems to be a mind over matter thing. Plus, I just went hunting earlier, while you were shopping with Alice and Rose."

"Hunting?"

"Yes. How else did you think we get animal blood to drink?" He says, with the first hint at a smile in ages.

"That makes sense, forgive me. It's just so much. So after you, ummm, drink, the draw to my blood isn't as bad?"

"No. It is there just as strong and potent as ever, but I can control my desires more, think about what I am doing. When I am hungry, or thirsty, I turn into an animal almost, the desire to feed is the only thing on my mind. But once that is taken care of, I can focus on better things, and I can remember who I am." He relaxes even more, and winks at me.

His hands take mine and rub soothing circles into them. I notice that his touch seems to draw me in, like holding hands isn't enough, but I realize now how dangerous that can be.

"Bella, ever since I met you, I have felt very protective of you, and drawn to you, like I need to be at your side."

"Really?" I ask, perplexed. "Is **that** why you saved me?"

"Yes, isn't it odd? I'm the most dangerous thing in your life, and I feel the need to protect you. When I saw the van coming, the only thought in my mind was, 'Not her.' I didn't even think about what would happen if someone saw me. Later I told myself it was because if your blood would have been spilt, there is now way I could have controlled myself. From feeding." He says and I see Alice and Jasper in the doorway. "You two can come in" Edward adds, glancing to the door too.

"We were wondering if you told her the good parts yet?" Alice asks, sitting down across from us on the couch.

"Parts?" Edward growls. Alice nods silently and Jasper winces.

"I don't see the second 'part' as a good thing Alice. I won't do THAT to her, nor will I tell her about it. And you ARE NOT going to tell her either, if you value your life." He snarls again.

Now I'm a little afraid. The growls are not human in nature, but animalistic.

"Umm, am I missing something?" I ask, barely able to conceal the tremble in my voice.

"No Bella. Alice is nosy. Did I frighten you?" Edward asks, searching my eyes again, his hands tightening around mine.

"No, just surprised me with the growl. Very non-human." I say, feeling calmness wash over me.

Edward glances at Jasper with a smile before he explains some more, "I told you we are monsters." He says and when he sees me start to protest, he puts an icy finger to my lips. "Some vampires have gifts. I can read minds. Well, all minds with one exception."

"Whose?" I ask, instantly curious.

"Yours." Edward answers, touching my cheek, sending shivers of pleasure and chill down my spine. I hope all this touching means we are dating, or something in that direction. He is definitely cute and apparently trusts me. I wonder what it is like to kiss a vampire…

Alice and Edward chuckle, but Edward pulls away from me in the oversized chair we had been sharing.

"That wouldn't be a good thing to do right now Bella." Edward tensely tells me, appearing to hold his breath.

"What? What are you two laughing at?" I ask, looking to Alice, knowing she will tell me for sure.

"I have a gift too, Bella. I can see the future, tentatively. And just now, I saw you attempting to kiss Edward and getting mauled." She giggles. I know Alice well enough to know the giggles mean she approves of my idea of a relationship with Edward, but it may be a difficult choice, not that she was laughing at my bloody demise.

"Oh, that's embarrassing. How do your gifts work?" I ask them.

"Mine is like I'm in a hall full of people. I can't really make out the voices it is just a buzzing until I focus in on one person's thoughts. Then I hear their voice, which is similar to their actual voice. I can hear the thoughts much farther away than a usual voice, even with a vampire's heightened senses. But when it comes to you, Bella dear, I hear nothing. Not a whisper. I think that is part of the reason I am so drawn to you and want to protect you. You make me want to keep you safe, so I may be able to figure out the silence." He informs me, settling back into the chair next to me. I guess he decided I wasn't about to do anything rash.

"My gift is different. The future can change, depending on what a person chooses. So I can see one vision of the future, but depending on what choice is made, that vision can change or not happen at all. It is very tentative, most of the time. My family here relies on my gift too much. I can see vampires better than I can see humans, and I think that's because I am a vampire. Some things are more certain than others, of course." Alice tells me, and I like her gift more, it seems fascinating.

"Like what?" I ask. Edward glares at Alice before she continues, and again I am confused.

"The weather is pretty certain we cannot do much to change that. There are some things that are inevitable, like humans are going to get sick in the winter, stock trends, and gas prices." She explains, watching Edward to see if she goes over the line, which is still unknown to me. "Jasper has a really cool gift!" Alice gushes, calling her boyfriend to the center of attention.

I look at Jasper and he seems as cautious as always.

"I am an empath, Bella. I can sense what others are feeling and can even change the emotions of others." Jasper says, and I realize this is the first time I heard him speak. He has a bit of a southern drawl, which is very cute. He is eying me still, and he appears to be in pain.

"Alice is right, very cool! How do you do that?" I ask, changing my mind. Jasper has the best gift.

"It is complicated. If a situation is too tense, I can calm the involved people down, like earlier, when you were frightened of Edward's growl. Also, it works in the other direction. If I am angry and want a fight, I can rile you up and excite you. I feel the emotion of every individual around me. It can be a bit much sometimes, being bombarded with feelings, often there are conflicting emotions in the room, and it can be painful for me. I really cannot explain it any better, I am sorry." Jasper says and I am still confused. He must have felt that. "When I was a human, I could almost influence the people around me. People would say I was very charismatic and persuasive, now I wonder if it was something more. I could see how people felt about something and do the right thing to make them agree with me." He explains.

I was about ready to ask about Jasper's past when I notice it is dark outside the large living room windows. I guess there is more time for explanation in the future, I can have the rest of my questions answered then. Edward definitely does not want me to leave, from the way he is holding onto me, and no matter where that goes, I'll keep coming around for Alice and her companionship.

"Bella, we really should be getting you home Charlie must be getting worried." Alice says, getting up from the couch. Edward squeezes my hand, "One quick thing before you go, Bella? Do you mind if we pick you up, Alice and I, for school?"

"No, I would love that." I answer, blushing. With that, Alice and I head for the door.

"You guys, I'm taking Bella home," Alice says and I hear the family approach. I guess they all know that Edward told me their 'secret.'

"I had fun today, Bella." Rosalie says, giving me a hug.

Emmett wolf-whistles before saying "Damn, Edward is a lucky guy." I don't know if that means that Edward is the only single guy in the house, and therefore free to admire me, or like I hope, Edward has an interest in me and wants a relationship.

"It was nice to see you out of the hospital, Bella. I hope you don't need to see me there ever again." Carlisle says, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, in a friendly hug.

"I am so glad I finally met the girl Alice and Edward never stop talking about. You are a lovely girl Bella. Feel free to come over here if you ever need anything." Esme says, and I really like her, she seems like a perfect mother.

" 'Bye everyone. I'm glad to finally get to meet you, and we have an understanding now. You are the nicest vampires I know." I say with a smile, even though I feel nervous about it. They don't seem dangerous. The family chuckles and waves to me as I walk to the porch, getting ready to leave.

Edward walks to the porch after me and pulls me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head, "Goodnight Bella" he says, letting go.

A zillion butterflies form in my stomach. I grin madly as Alice drags me to the truck. I briefly wonder how she'll get back, and then I remember she can probably run faster than my old truck is capable of.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, do you like where this is going? Did Bella do okay with the news? This story isn't exactly as smooth as I thought, but if you like it, I'll keep going with my first fan-fic.**

**Review, with suggestions/criticisms/anything! I need 10 before I post the next bit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all the support! **

**I have an idea for this story, but I'm not sure how it will sound, outside my head. Let me know if this is still going in a good direction!**

**This is a longer chapter, but I think you'll love it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer created the characters.**

* * *

B POV

With all this new information buzzing around in my head, I couldn't go to sleep. I stayed up half the night, trying to figure it all out. I hardly expected that from a shopping trip.

Can Alice and Edward be vampires? I guess they must be, I definitely know they are not human. Is it possible for me to be friends with them, even though they aren't people? That question took longer to figure out. I love Alice she is so bubbly, supportive and fun. I can't imagine surviving in Forks High without her constant optimism. Edward appears to like me, and I definitely am into him, can't get enough of him. But is it safe for me to spend all this time with people who want to drain my blood? No. Can I live without them? Probably not.

Overall, it didn't seem like I could come to a definitive answer. The final conclusion I came to, around 3 a.m. was that no matter what the Cullens are, I want them in my life. They are too important to me to ignore now that I know the truth. Finally, I was able to get some sleep.

Waking up to my alarm clock sent a zillion butterflies into my stomach. Will they really be here to pick me up? I hope Charlie doesn't have a problem with me getting a ride to school, he always speaks kindly of the Cullens, especially Carlisle. When I went downstairs to get breakfast, I noticed Charlie already left for the station, so that was one less thing to worry about.

As I reached for the front door, I heard a knock. The butterflies returned in full force as I turned the knob, seeing Alice and Edward waiting for me.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirps, looping her tiny arm through mine, approving of the new outfit I had on. I put on the deep blue cashmere sweater she picked with the khaki pants I had and the black kitten heels Alice bought me.

"Hello, Bella love." Edward says, gently taking my other hand, while grabbing my school bag too. Together we head to the silver Volvo. The icy touch no longer surprised me, but has me craving more.

"Good morning," I say as we get to the car. Edward opens the passenger door and holds it for me. Alice is already in the back seat with the door shut behind her. "Thanks." I tell Edward and by the time I am sitting down, the door is shut and Edward is settling into the driver's seat.

As we drive away, Edward grabs my hand again, rubbing the soothing circles into it. I am feeling really good about this, no matter what. I am glad we had the talk yesterday, or else I may never have had the chance to be with Edward. We pull into the school lot, and Edward slides in next to a shiny red car.

"This is Rosalie's red BMW M3." Edward tells me, catching my stare. "Ostentatious, huh?"

"I'll say. Why on Earth does Rosalie ride with you when she has _this_?" I ask. I know next-to-nothing about cars, but even I can tell this car is special.

"We don't want to be the center of attention, love. You should understand that now. We do try to blend in." He tells me. He called me LOVE! The butterflies return to my stomach. The way he said it too, it sounded so sweet.

"Then why have crazy expensive cars if you wish to go unnoticed?" I ask, confused, after I manage to organize my thoughts. In Forks, my rusty Chevy is much more of the normal student car.

"We love to drive fast." Alice chimes in, climbing out from the backseat.

"I've noticed. It only took half the time to get here." I say, finding myself sandwiched between the two most important people in my life.

We walk like this to the English building, and I really don't want Edward to let go of my hand. He seems to feel the same way, softly and gently caressing my cheek with his cool, sure hand before telling me and Alice goodbye. I stare after him as he gracefully walks away.

Since we arrived earlier than normal, we had more time to talk in the classroom.

"You seem quite calm for a person who just rode to school with two vampires." Alice whispers in my ear before she takes her seat beside me, like usual.

"It's good that you love me Alice, and you can protect me." I tell her so quiet she wouldn't have heard if she was human. I know that if Edward ever lost control, Alice would do anything to keep me safe.

"Aren't you lucky? And to have fallen in with my family? Esme simply adores you!" Alice croons.

People are starting to show up, and I notice them all staring at me, like it is my first day again. Mike practically falls as his eyes locate me, his jaw dropping to the floor. I didn't think I looked that hot, I mean, I'm still me, right? But according to Emmett last night, and the way Edward stares, maybe I am attractive.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whisper to my superior hearing best friend.

"You are too hot with my new clothes, and the girls are way jealous. That's all I can hear from the whispers." She very softly says.

"Alice, not to change the subject, but did you see me coming?" I ask.

She pauses for a moment, like she is trying to decide how to word it, or maybe editing what she did see. "Not really, but when you tripped over the doorstep and Mr. Mason caught you, you looked into my eyes. I then had a vision of us becoming friends and going shopping. I saw myself catching you in the mall several different occasions."

"Oh." That seems perfectly acceptable, since I don't really understand how her visions work.

"Do you regret me being so nice, especially the first day?" Alice asks, looking hurt for the first time.

"No way! I couldn't be gladder. I do have one burning question?" I ask, and Alice chuckles. She must have seen me ask if she thinks Edward and I will get together and date anytime soon.

"Silly girl! Can't you see Bella! He's head over heels in love with you." She says, her tinkling laugh warming my soul.

"Really? Up until last night, I thought he hated me, more or less."

"No, he couldn't hate you, Bella. He just was trying to not kill you." Alice whispers extra quiet.

"Oh, so it was about my delicious blood, not anything personal?"

"SHHH!" Alice says, cutting me off. I'm sure no one could have heard me, but we do need to be careful. "Yes, it was all about your scent, how strong it calls to him. He nearly gave in your first day. I was afraid all class, watching him change his mind thousands of times. I was ready to get our family together to stop him…but he was strong enough, in the end."

"Alice, why doesn't my scent seem to bother you at all?" I mouth, barely making a noise.

"You smell good, better than most humans, but not exactly appetizing. Since I see our future, our close friendship, I could never see you as prey." She replies, so quietly I have to lean over to hear her words.

"Good." I say, setting back up before I fall over. We move onto more casual things, like whether or not Charlie liked my new wardrobe. As we left class, Alice drug me to building six, like normal and told me 'See ya at lunch' with a wink before she went away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jessica, Angela, Mike and I walked into the cafeteria I only spotted three Cullens looking bored at their table. My hopes that were building all day crashed.

"Is Bella alright?" Mike asks, taking notice to my face, which must have been a mess. He hadn't taken his eyes off me all day.

"Bella?" Angela asks too, when I didn't say anything.

Shaking my shoulders and trying to hide my disappointment, I grab a drink. "I don't feel well today, I'm just going to have a tea." I finally respond, crestfallen.

The four of us sit at our usual table, with the rest of Jessica's friends.

"Edward Cullen is staring over here at us" Jessica says. My head snaps up, looking in the same direction as hers. Indeed, Edward was staring at us, at me. When he caught my eye, he raised his gorgeous hand and wiggled a finger, indicating he wanted me to join him and Alice. "Does he mean you?" Jessica asks, indignant.

"I'll go see what he wants, it will probably only be a minute." I say, instantly excited, but nervous. Alice is practically bouncing up and down in her chair, while Edward is looking as cryptically hot as ever. I sit down with my drink beside Alice and across from Edward.

"Isn't this a nice change?" Edward practically purrs to me in his velvety voice.

"What did you want?" I ask, actually noticing they don't even touch their food. Duh Bella. I had thought that they were just bored with the school food. How wrong I was.

"Well, since I'm breaking one rule, I might as well break them all," Edward explains, and like usual, I'm still confused.

"What?" I ask, staring into Edward's gorgeous eyes.

"Since he decided he can't live without you, he wants as much time as he can get WITH you." Alice explains, playing with her apple. I don't think I would have got that without the translation. I wonder how long it will take before I can understand a whole conversation with Edward Cullen.

"I'm glad you made up your mind. But why are we here, not at your table? There's room for me." I ask, glancing quickly towards the rest of their family before resuming my staring.

"They aren't as happy. Since the three of us are 'publicly' friends now, if this ends badly, we would look really bad. So, I don't really blame them for not supporting us." Edward tells me.

"Ends badly? As in, I become the meal?" I ask, my nerves strung tight, heart pounding.

"Basically," Edward chuckles.

"Rosalie seemed okay last night, shopping." I remember.

"That was before she realized what Alice and I had planned for the evening."

"What about Jasper and Emmett?" I ask, thinking that they appeared to like me too.

"Emmett doesn't want to be caught in the middle. Rosalie is a live wire. She hates the fact that you are willing to be with me, even now that you know. Emmett just thinks I'm nuts, falling for a human. He would be sitting here too, but Rose wouldn't talk to him afterwards." Edward tells me.

"Jasper is the newest to our lifestyle, to the specific diet we choose, so it is harder for him to, you know, abstain." Alice tells me. "He doesn't hate you, he's just not sure if he can handle it."

Good, they don't all hate me. Emmett likes me, Jasper wants my blood, but Rose wishes I would stay away.

"So why does Rosalie hate me?" I ask.

"It's not really hate. She envies you." Edward states.

"Envies me? ROSALIE?" I ask, totally thrown for a loop. The gorgeous, tall, perfect Rosalie envies me?

"She envies you your humanity. She has the most trouble with being one of us, and she would do anything to be human again. In staying around and not freaking out, Rosalie sees you as committing to being one of us."

"Oh, I never thought about that. At least not in that way. I don't care what you are; I just want you and Alice in my life. I care about you two." I say, being completely honest.

"What?" Edward asks, voice shooting up an octave. "How can you say that? You know we are dangerous, deadly even."

"Well, I know that love is stronger than everything else, and you two would never hurt me. Plus, I was being truthful all I want is you two in my life. Even if all we do is talk at lunch." I say, weakening at the last line. There is no way this is it. We will be friends forever. "You do still want me around, right?" I ask, because I wonder about his motives.

Taking my hand like last night, "Of course I want you around. How could I not want you?" He asks me, searching my eyes, like I was to him.

"I don't know, but sometimes it seems like you are trying to say goodbye."

"Bella, the way I am, the way all of the ones like me are, once we change in such a profound way, it is permanent." He says tenderly, looking into my eyes now full with love. I can't help it; a tear falls down my cheek.

"Permanent? You will always want me?" I ask, wiping the tear before anymore get the chance to fall.

"Yes. You better trust me on that, Isabella Swan I will want you around as long as I am walking this green Earth."

"Enough of this mushy stuff. I might have to leave if you two don't stop this. It's time to go anyway." Alice interrupts, taking her tray and dancing away.

Edward and I leave the cafeteria, hand in hand once again. When we walk into the Biology classroom, shocked faces greet us. Angela looks ecstatic and Mike looks heartbroken. Shortly, Mr. Banner enters, rolling a TV in. The mood in the room dramatically improves, everyone loves movie days.

Edward and I hold hands under the table throughout the entire class and I cannot say what the film was about. The electric charge that I usually feel between Edward and I, seemed to intensify to a tangible level. Once, I looked up to his face and saw him gazing lovingly down to me. He winked and smiled the sexy, crooked grin I love. I rested my arm on his shoulder, perfectly content. We seemed to be in our own little bubble, Edward rubbing circles into my hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today is Friday, the first of March, and I could not be happier. I am getting a ride to school with Edward and Alice again. They seem to know the days Charlie leaves earlier, and that's when they show up. Charlie still doesn't know that I am pretty much dating Edward, and he certainly doesn't know that Edward is a vampire.

As soon as Edward is out of vampire-ear shot, Alice turns to me, "Bella, we need to talk. It's serious."

"What is it? Is everything alright?" I ask, clueless once again. I have no inkling as to what this is about.

"Yes, but no. As long as you love me and do as I say, there is nothing to worry about. I had a vision last night. Some of our friends, Peter and Charlotte, are visiting for a few days. They are not like my family I mean they follow the usual diet. So Edward and I are going to be a tad bit overprotective for a while. If you go in the woods, alone or with someone, then Peter and Charlotte will most likely hurt you. No matter if my entire family is there to protect you. So, Edward and I will be taking turns keeping you under house arrest. I will be sleeping over and he will visit during the day. Charlie needs to know you have a boyfriend now."

"Yeesh, Alice. That sounds bad. Are these people vicious? How long will I be in danger?" I ask, scared of this Peter and Charlotte.

"They will be in town for two or three days, depending. You don't need to worry so much. Promise me you will not go outside without me or Edward today? And we will be here to protect you on the weekend. They should be gone Monday morning."

"I promise. I don't go outside a lot, I still hate this weather. I'm really glad you care so much Alice." I say hugging her as Mr. Mason starts the class.

At lunch Edward and Alice lecture me again. I reassure them that the rain will be more than enough to keep me inside and out of the woods. The threat of any sort of danger on top of that just seals the deal. Alice seems satisfied, but Edward still looks nervous.

"Edward, I will not go outside. I find enough trouble by myself. I don't need to look for someone I know will hurt me." I tell him as we walk to Biology.

"I know you are smart Bella, but what if they change their plans? What if I lose you?" Edward tells me, kissing the top of my head as I sit down.

"You won't lose me. Either you or Alice will be with me the whole time. I trust you won't let me out of your sight, and Alice will keep me close while I sleep." I tell him, hoping to get through to him. Sometimes he is way to overprotective.

"Bella, I will always be worried about it. I know Alice will keep you safe, she cares about you as much as I do. It is in my nature to worry and protect women. That's just how gentlemen were raised then."

I had nearly forgotten that he was born in 1901, he told me all about that one day. "You do have perfect manners for a vampire." I whisper into his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weekend went off without a problem. Friday after school, Edward and Alice both came over. When Charlie got home from work I served him chicken casserole. I introduced Edward and Alice. Charlie instantly seemed to love Alice, and he gave Edward one of the 'manly' fist bumps, so I guess that he approves. Alice and I cleaned up after dinner and Charlie took Edward to the living room to talk. Alice could hear everything, and gave me the play by play. Apparently Charlie wanted Edward to know he was the Chief of Police, and did the whole intimidating father thing. This had Alice giggling, knowing that guns wouldn't hurt either of them. Then he told Edward that if one single hair on my head was hurt while I was with him, it would mean the end of the relationship. Edward told Charlie that he understood I am way too precious and could never be hurt.

Friday night, Alice and I had a sleep over. We stayed up late, chatting watching movies in the living room. I fell asleep with my head on Alice's stony shoulder. As hard as vamipres are, I seem to fit comfortably against them.

Saturday was pretty much the same. I did laundry in the morning when Alice left to go hunt and spend time with her family and the guests. Edward showed up, we talked and he helped me with my Trig homework. Charlie spent the day fishing with some old friends. He never seems to mind the rain. In the afternoon, Edward and I started talking about ourselves. I found out that he wishes he could have the discipline to be a doctor, like Carlisle. Also, it seems like I spilt my entire life story, all my future dreams (except the ones involving him), everything.

That night, Alice returned, and I was sad to see my Edward go. He promised he'd be back in the morning, kissing the top of my head once again. This time, Alice and I painted our nails and she gave me a facial. We giggled about how silly I looked with the cream on my face until my sides hurt. Alice talked about all the years she and Jasper have spent together, and I can tell they are perfect for each other. In a way, I can't wait for that to be Edward and me. Spending romantic weekends or even vacations that last month's long, just Edward and I, and that sounds like a perfect future. I wonder why Edward doesn't just change me. When I asked Alice, she said that I would have to talk to Edward about the specifics, but I will most likely want to finish Forks High as a human. That makes enough sense, so I go to sleep.

I had the worst dream of my life. It started wonderful; Edward and I were walking in the woods on a sunny day. We find a meadow and he tells me he loves me. We kiss passionately for a few minutes. On the walk back to their house, Edward disappears. There is a circle of people wearing hooded cloaks around the spot where Edward was standing and a huge plume of purplish smoke.

I woke myself up screaming and Alice demanded to know what was wrong. I told her about the nightmare, and she gently told me it was just a dream, it wasn't real. After a few minutes, I went back to sleep, after she started singing a sweet sounding lullaby.

Sunday was much like the day before it. Sunday night, when Edward left and Alice returned, I didn't want to let him go. He had to reassure me, promise he would be back in the morning to take us to class. It seems like the more time I spend with Edward, the more it hurts to let him out of my sight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry that was a really long chapter, but I wanted it all in there.**

**Please tell me what you think. The reviews help me decide what to write.**

**Review**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I was planning on getting this up sooner, but I am really busy right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created the characters.**

* * *

Monday morning came and Alice woke me up at what felt like dawn.

"Bella! You need to get up! We have class today." Alice cheerily calls to me, shaking my shoulders.

Instinctively, I grumble and growl at her. What can I say--I'm not a morning person. As soon as I do it, I feel regret. "Sorry, Alice. Wake me up in fifteen minutes."

We got ready, Alice went through my new wardrobe and picked my outfit, a red sweater and black slacks with the stilettos she bought me. When she showed me the shoes, I refused to put them on.

"Do you honestly see me making it out of today alive if I wear stilettos? I can hardly walk normally, let alone with those spikes on my feet." I complain, and Alice relents, saying I can wear black ballerina flats instead.

I grab a quick piece of toast when Alice says Edward will be here shortly. We ride to school in comfortable silence. For once Edward isn't asking me twenty questions and seems content to just hold my hand. I have a feeling that Alice and Edward are having a secret conversation in their minds, but it doesn't bother me.

Edward kisses the top of my head again as we part outside the English building. His touch still sends electric currents through my body, drawing me into him.

Having spent the whole weekend with Alice, I thought there would be little to talk about. I was wrong. Apparently news spreads fast in small towns. Charlie must have mentioned Alice and Edward practically staying at my place over the weekend to Officer Conrad, the father of the biggest gossip at Forks High, Heather. She makes Jessica seem like a shy, timid girl. The gossip she started insane.

"Bella, you have no idea what these people will believe!" Alice whispers to me during class. "You are apparently so captivating that both Edward and I are in love with you and we were having some sort of awkward sleepover at your place."

"Seriously? Why do people believe this stuff? It's lame. Why would my father let this supposed stuff go on?" I ask, looking around and noticing half the class staring at me, while the other half whispered to each other when they thought Mr. Mason wasn't looking.

"Mike just told Tyler that we are running off to Canada to live together. I don't know why, but it's funny. I have an idea, and if you just play along, I promise it will be hilarious." Alice tells me and she has a glint to her eyes that makes me nervous.

"Sure, as long as my life's not at stake." I hesitantly agree.

At the end of English, Alice grabs my hand, not my arm like usual. I look down to her golden eyes and see this is part of her plot. No one has left the room, everyone is staring at us. We walk out, like normal, and head to building six. It seems like my entire English class follows us, whispering about it.

Before Alice heads to her class, she wraps me in a tight hug, leaving me with "Love ya, Bella."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch I can see Edward and Alice plotting away at our new table. I take that as my invitation to sit with them, and so does Jessica.

"You're not sitting with us anymore are you?" She asks, clearly she heard and believes the rumors.

"I don't think so." I tell her, heading to my new seat. This time I sit beside Edward, purely for the fact that it makes it easier to hold his hand.

"Hello Bella dear." Edward says, grabbing my hand as I had hoped.

"Hi. What were you whispering about? I was under the assumption that you two could talk silently." I say, digging into the salad I bought.

"It looks odd if we just sit here completely silent, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are sitting there completely silent. That attracts even more attention."

"Okay. So are we still living together in Canada?" I ask Alice. Edward looks at me, confused.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Alice and I were laughing about rumors today in English. Surely YOU heard what is being said about us." I tell him, looking into his golden eyes, melting and losing my train of thought.

"Yes, I heard the rumors, but I must have missed that one." He grins down to me, further disturbing my mind. "Why would we need to move to Canada?" He asks.

"Obviously, it is really awkward to live in Forks as a three-some. You and Alice are both in love with me." I tell him and he looks shocked for a second, then sad.

"Anyway, we were talking about our weekend plans, Bella." He says, returning to my question from earlier.

"Oh. What are you doing?" I ask.

"That totally depends on you. It will be sunny on Saturday. Do you trust me enough to be all alone with me?" Edward asks, rubbing the soothing circles into my hand.

"Of course I trust you. Why do you need to ask? I was alone with you over the weekend, that's how the rumors got started, silly." I tell him, smiling at his gorgeous face.

"Do you remember how you asked why I go out during the day?" He asks.

"Sure, you said that it's a myth that you get burnt by the sun." I recall, suddenly wondering what his plans are. "Are you taking me out into the sun?"

"You are a good guesser, my dear. Sunlight does not burn us, but there is something that causes us to keep out of the public eye. I want you to see it; it would mean so much to me."

"Of course I want to see you Saturday I don't have anything better to do." I tell him. Honestly, I could have been planning to see the President and I would have cancelled to spend more time with Edward.

"Great, that is settled. I hope you two have fun!" Alice says, smiling from ear to tiny ear.

"You aren't going to be there?" I ask, shocked. I had hoped she would be there (wherever there will be), since she is my best friend.

"No, Jasper and I will be hunting. He hasn't gone in a while and really needs to go." She tells me, and when she notices my sad face, "don't worry. You definitely need this time with Edward." Alice says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I look from her to Edward and see that he is practically glowing, the amount of love beaming from his face. How could I ever think he was frightening?

"Thanks Alice." Edward says, sending me a crooked grin.

After a few minutes, my thoughts are back in order. "Where will we be going? What does one do with a vampire in the sun?" I ask, whispering the last sentence in Edward's ear.

"The location is a secret place, very special to me. We have all week to work out the details, love. Mr. Banner might be wondering where we are if we don't show up to class soon." Edward tells me. HE CALLED ME LOVE! Yay! That makes me feel so special. I get up, noticing the cafeteria has practically emptied.

Edward and I held hands all of Biology as we were finishing the film we started last week. Or maybe this is another one. I haven't paid attention at all during class, totally absorbed in Edward's beauty and the fact that he cares about me. During the class, he would lean down to whisper something in my ear and I would inevitably blush. I cannot wait for whatever it is we are doing on Saturday, alone. The way Alice wiggled her eyebrows, I can't help but hope Edward and I will deepen our relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Before I knew it, it is Friday and Edward is taking me home from school. He still has not told me what we are doing or where we are going. It has driven me mad, wondering.

"Edward, please tell me what we are doing tomorrow. Just so I know what to wear." I beg, leaning in towards his face with my hands together.

"Bella. I can't tell you. We have been over this a hundred times already. But so you can plan your wardrobe, I will tell you one thing. Plan on being active, lots of walking." He says, and I feel his cool breath on my face.

"What?" I say, completely dazzled. I lean back to my seat.

"We will be walking tomorrow." He repeats and this time I comprehend.

"Walking? If you really mean a lot of walking you better get here early, I am not great with the outdoors."

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be alright. I will be here around 9."

"Okay. See you then. I'll miss you." I say getting out of the car.

"I'll miss you too Bella. But it is only a little over 12 hours until we will see each other again." Edward reminds me.

"Goodbye my Edward."

"Goodbye my Bella and sleep well tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is 8:48 a.m. and I am a nervous wreck. Charlie left early this morning again to go fishing with his friends. I am wearing a loose blouse and sturdy khaki pants with my tennis shoes. There is only a thin veil of clouds that is slowly being burnt away by the sun. Edward will be here any minute and I have no clue what to expect. Is there a reason why he is taking me somewhere we can't reach by car? What does a girl do for a 'date' (for lack of a better term) with a vampire? I think Edward and I need to have a serious talk today, no matter what happens when he is in the sunlight.

At precisely 9 a.m. I hear a knock on my front door. I rush to the door, pause and take a deep breath, smoothing my hair before I open the door. A smiling Edward is there to greet me. He looks me over and chuckles.

"Not you too!" I say, assuming he is ragging on my poor fashion skills.

"What darling? Don't you like that we match?" He asks, looking highly offended. Confused, I look at what he is wearing. Indeed, we did match. I must say the outfit looks better on Edward.

"Oh, I thought you thought my clothes were bad. Alice hates these pants." I say, feeling awful. It is a true testament to Edward's beauty that I didn't even look at his clothes. His lithe muscles are evident under the thin cotton button-up.

"Well, I think you look perfect for today, Miss Swan. Are you ready to go?" He asks, taking my hand.

"Of course. Will you tell me where you are taking me now? Or must I wait 'til we get there?" I ask, walking to the silver Volvo beside the most beautiful man in the world.

"Patience, Bella, is a virtue. Only a few more minutes, then you shall know." Edward tells me as he slides into the driver's seat.

We drive out of town, and I get nervous. Edward starts rubbing the circles into my hand again and it soothes me. Maybe it is just the contact with Edward that is helping calm me, but I feel better after a few minutes.

He drives to the end of the road. Literally. There is a small dirt path leading on ahead of us, but nothing else.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, smiling at Edward.

Chuckling, he responds, "Patience. I see that is something you have little of."

"I had to ask." I reply with a smile of my own. We get out of the car and I look around.

Taking my hand again, Edward starts walking, in the opposite direction of the trail.

"Edward? Where are you taking me? The trail is that way." I say, pointing behind us.

"The trail is boring. Plus, there may be hikers out."

And we start walking through unbroken ground. I go slowly, trying to avoid the roots, branches and stones that love to trip me.

Every time there is something Edward feels is hard to go over, he stops and lifts me up. I hope I'm not holding him up to badly, the rocks and branches don't appear to be a problem for Edward.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Is he taking her to the meadow? What will happen? **

**I need a few reviews before the next chapter can be posted.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created the characters.**

"Are we there yet?" I ask, looking up into Edward's perfect golden eyes.

"No, Bella, we just started walking. Be patient." Edward tells me, lifting me over a fallen tree. There is no path that I can see, but Edward seems to know exactly where he is taking me. I don't know what is coming, but he looks really happy and yet, his eyes are holding something back, nervousness?

We walk for what feels like all day, when Edward's pace slows.

"Can you see it? The light?" He asks me, pointing ahead into the murky green of the forest. When I just look at him, confused, he adds, "Perhaps it is too soon for your eyes."

"Right. Is there ever going to be a day when I can have a whole conversation with you? One where I'm not confused?" I ask, tripping over something.

"I hope so, but don't worry about that now." Edward chuckles, and he catches my arm before I hit the ground.

"Were you talking about the yellow-ish light up ahead? I think I see it. Is that where you are taking me?" I ask, getting excited.

"Of course that is where I am taking you, Bella."

I start walking quickly, stumbling over everything. We make our way to the brightness, and soon I can tell it is a small clearing and the light is from the sun freely shining down from above. The mere presence of sunlight makes me happy and I forget the reason why Edward and I are here. I dash the last thirty yards or so, into the meadow.

The tall grass and wildflowers wave gently in the breeze. The sun is nearly directly overhead, it must have been about two and a half hours of walking we did. I am not used to the sunlight in Forks, so I soak the image in, everything buttery yellow today. I rush to the center of the near perfect circle of sunlight before I realize Edward is no longer by my side. Pausing, I turn around to see him standing in the shadows, under the trees at the edge of the clearing. His shirt is unbuttoned and I take in the look of his bare chest. Wow. How could I miss something so perfect as this? I can see a look of total apprehension and nervousness on his chiseled features. I hope he doesn't have second thoughts about doing this.

"Edward, show me. I am ready." I tell him as I start taking a few steps back to him.

Edward takes one small, tentative step forward, into the sun, his hands up, warning me to stand back. What happens next shocks and pleases me. There is no transformation, no awful disaster, as I had feared. The sun reflects off his marble skin and throws rainbows across the meadow. He sparkles and shines in a blinding show of light; I think there must be literal diamonds embedded in his rock solid skin.

Blinking, I smile, "You are beautiful."

Edward takes this as a good sign, he walks to me and we sit together in the lush grass. I sit and stare at him for the majority of the afternoon. Edward lies in the grass, smiling to the sun. His arm is outstretched toward me, and I begin forming delicate patterns on it with my fingers. The small grin on his face grows.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Edward tells me, so I continue, moving the pattern farther up his cool arm.

We sit in silence for a bit more before Edward asks, "What are you thinking about? It's strange for me, still."

"Now you know how we all feel. Too many things. I want to know what YOU are thinking, whether or not this is real, wishing I wasn't afraid, what Alice is doing, where this is going…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't ever want you to be afraid." Edward tells me, his voice a soft murmur, taking my hand in both of his. I know what he meant, and that means the world to me, my heart starts pounding in my chest. His eyes flutter open, curious.

"Well, that is not what I meant, but I definitely am glad to hear it."

Before I knew it, he was sitting up, resting on his elbows. His face was inches from mine, and if I were afraid in that way, I would have flinched away. But, as is the case, I froze to the spot, his cool breath mesmerizing me.

"I don't understand. What are you afraid of then?" Edward whispers.

The sweet scent of his breath leaves me thoughtless. I knew what I should be saying, but my mind refuses to cooperate. The fact that Edward is so close to me seems to be the only thing that matters. I lean into his breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

The next instant, Edward is gone. Confused, I look around the meadow and find him under the shadow of a fir tree. I can even feel the hurt on my face.

"I'm sorry Edward…please come back…" I whisper, knowing his delicate ears can hear me.

"Just one moment." He calls and I sit as still as possible, collecting my thoughts.

He walks back very slowly, slow even for a human. Edward stops a foot in front of me and gracefully sits in the grass, folding his legs like mine. His golden eyes never leave mine. He breathes in two deep breathes and smiles in apology.

"Please forgive me, I am so very sorry." With a moment's hesitation, "Do you understand if I say I am only human?"

I nod, smiling weakly at the joke. My heart pumps harder still, finally realizing what danger I was just in. His smile turns mocking when he recognizes the change.

"I am the perfect predator, aren't I? Everything I do and am draws you in. My voice, my face, my body, even the way I smell." Then he leaps up, running around the entire meadow in half a second, I can't see the progress, but I assume that is what he did, he disappeared under one fir tree only to reappear under it half a second later. "As if you could outrun me!" He cynically laughs.

Then he uproots the small tree beside it, which was about two feet across. He balances it in his hands for a split second, then hurls it, with speed and accuracy, against a huge and ancient tree, shattering it. The tree shakes and quivers against the blow, making me afraid it will fall too. When I turn back to look for Edward again, he is sitting across from me a bit farther away than before, still as stone and gorgeous as ever.

"As if you could fight me off." He tells me, almost menacing. I see fierce anger brooding under the surface of his eyes.

For the first time, I truly feel afraid of his power, and it makes me freeze to the spot, just like his mesmerizing beauty did. I have never seen Edward (or Alice for that matter) look or act so much like a vampire, or any powerful being, free of the human façade. I am afraid of it, but it has created a new respect in me. Edward has never been so _other_, but I have never found him so purely beautiful either. Eyes wide, blood pooling in my stomach making me slightly lightheaded, I sit under his stare like a rat waiting under the shadow of an osprey. His golden eyes glow with excitement, apparently glad that his display hadn't scared me off. After a few seconds, his face softens and a timid smile forms on his lips.

"Don't be afraid," his velvety voice tells me, oh so seductive and he doesn't even know it. "I promise… no, I swear never to hurt you." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

"Don't be afraid," he says, inching closer until we were a foot apart, "please forgive me. I can control myself and I am on my best behavior now."

I smile at that, laughing quietly. What if I didn't want him on his best behavior, what if I wanted more, much more than that? I suppose we need to talk about that. I take his hand back and begin tracing the patterns again and find the action soothes me even more than I expected.

"So, what were we talking about before I acted so rudely?" He asks when I still hadn't said anything.

"Honestly? I cannot remember." I tell him, not sure how to breach the subject I knew needed to be talked about.

"I think you were about to tell me why you are afraid, aside from the obvious." He tells me, looking as reassuring as ever.

I look down, knowing there is no way for me to form a coherent thought looking at his face. "I was afraid, well, still am afraid, that because of the obvious reasons. And because of those, I cannot stay with you either. I am afraid because I want to stay with you, like this, much more than I should." As difficult as this topic was, it needed to be said. I need Edward to know how much I care for him.

"Yes," He agrees, frowning, like he saw it as a problem too, "You should be afraid to be with me, but I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Don't be! I just showed you how dangerous I am."

"Edward, this is hard to say, but, I have to do it. I need you in my life. I feel safe here, even knowing what you can do. I have never felt this safe beside someone in my life." I say, holding his hand between both of mine, squeezing slightly.

"You have no idea how warm you are, and how good that feels. It pleases me to hear you say you feel safe with me, but can this ever be?" He asks, placing his other hand outside mine.

"I don't know if it can be, but I am certain that I will never be happy if you leave me." I declare, feeling insane and vulnerable. Did I just say that out loud?

"It hurts me, just thinking about being without you Bella. Like I said earlier, this is more permanent for me. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to hurt you. You are the most important thing in my life. Ever." He says and his eyes blaze with such intensity, I realize that he is putting all his emotions on the line. I feel bolstered by that.

"You already know how I feel, since I am still sitting here with you. That roughly means I would rather be dead than live without you."

"So the lion falls in love with the lamb," Edward says, taking one hand to carefully caress my cheek.

"What a stupid lamb," I mutter, losing my train of thought as I take in his gorgeous eyes staring lovingly at me.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He replies tenderly.

"What exactly did I do wrong before?" I ask, "This seems alright." I indicate to our entwined fingers.

"It was more surprise. Humans usually don't get that close, willingly." He responds. "I am in total control now. He takes his hand and gently strokes my cheek, moving down to my neck. His cool fingers barely caress the surface and I want more. "See? Perfectly fine."

But he didn't leave me perfectly fine. It was taking all I could to not lean in and kiss him. The blood begins pooling in my cheeks and I know this must not help him at all.

"Your blush is lovely," he murmurs, gently freeing his other hand. He holds my face in between his solid marble hands. "Be very still," he cautions.

Slowly, he leans in to me, gently resting his cold cheek in the hollow of my throat. If I wanted to move, I don't know if I could. I just listen to his even breathing, smelling his gorgeous hair, which the sun and wind were playing with.

In a deliberate, slow act, he slides his hands down my throat, causing me to shiver. That makes him catch his breath and I hold mine, waiting. Then his hands continue to my shoulders, where he stops. Breathing deeply, he runs his nose across my exposed collarbone. Still holding my shoulders tenderly, he rests his ear above my heart.

Listening to its gentle pounding, he lets out a sigh, "Ah," as he relaxes further.

We sit like that for who knows how long, it could have been weeks, it felt so natural. The only thing I was thinking about was the fact that Edward was holding me close to him. I wanted to dip my head down and place a gentle kiss on his head, but I didn't know when that would be too much and my life could end before I know it.

Too soon, he releases me, eyes opening.

"It won't be so hard again." He tells me, looking oh so peaceful and satisfied. "Here." He says, placing my hand on his cheek. "Do you feel how warm I am?" He asks.

Truly, it was warm, much more so than I would have expected. He looked so happy for a second, and I was happy too. I warmed Edward. But I hardly noticed any of that, for I was touching his face.

"Don't move, it's my turn." I say, moving as slow as possible, holding his gaze. He became as still as a statue for me.

I caressed his cheek, and then I added my other hand, just holding him. I moved in and traced every surface of his face, his chiseled nose, the faint purplish circles under his eyes. I ran my finger across his soft eyelid after he closed his eyes in pleasure. Ever so carefully, I traced his delicate lips, feeling elated when they turned up in a smile. He parted them slightly and I felt his breath on my fingers, sending one shiver down my spine. I don't know if he noticed, he just sat there, perfect. I wanted to breathe in his smell again, so I carefully leaned in and rested my cheek on his chest. My heart was pounding, just touching him, so I leaned away, not wanting him to run away again.

"I wish you could understand the complexity of what I am feeling right now. The confusion." He whispers, the desire clear in his voice.

"Please explain. I want to know you Edward." I breathe as he delicately wipes a hand across my cheek.

"I don't know if I can say. I told you how much I thirst for you on one hand. The terrible creature that I am, what I feel for you in that manner. And I think you can grasp that, but there is so much more. There is another hunger, something I don't even understand myself."

"I understand _that_ part better than you might think." I whisper, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this? Love?"

"For me?" I pause, gulping as I take in the last word he said. "I have never felt even close to this before in my life.

He takes my hands in his and I feel weak under his iron grasp. "I don't know how to be with you."

I lean forward again, slow as ever, and return my cheek to his chest. "This is good. For now" I reply, gently relaxing into his stone form.

In a very human manner, he wraps his arms around me, holding me in place. I feel his head rest on top of mine, in my hair. I bet he is breathing in the scent.

"You are so much better at this than you give yourself credit for. You are doing quite well." I note, breathing in his smell as well, memorizing it.

"I do have the human instincts, buried deep as they are."

We sit together like that for a long time and if I wasn't trying to memorize everything about Edward, I would have fallen asleep, that is how relaxed and safe I felt in his arms.

"There is one thing I would like to try…" Edward asks, gently pulling me away, staring into my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, heart accelerating. When Edward hears it, he smirks.

"Be still, my Bella." He moves his face within an inch of mine and stops. He doesn't pause like a man would, to see how I would react, but rather to see how HE will react. If this is a good idea, if he can control his nature. I close my eyes, my lips parting as I feel his icy breath on them. Finally, he closes the gap, carefully kissing me.

My body reacts on its own, not pausing to check in with my brain. I rush my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer, locking into place. My legs somehow wrap around his torso. Instantly, Edward removes himself and I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Edward," I apologize, attempting to extract myself from him.

"Don't be sorry Bella. Just wait a moment, please." He chuckles, looking down on my face.

As our breathing returns to normal, I look at Edward. His posture says he doesn't want to have stopped. But I understand him, the need for us to stop.

"There. I'm stronger than I thought."

"I wish I could say the same thing." I say, still embarrassed.

"You are human after all." He replies, the crooked grin back in place, and I know I am forgiven. Just as he finishes speaking my stomach growls, I haven't eaten all day. "You need to go."

"I suppose." I say, looking at the daylight slowly disappearing.

"There is something else I want to show you. We can get to the car much faster." Edward chuckles, standing up.

"What? Do you turn into a bat?" I ask, smiling as I take his strong hand.

"Ha! Like I haven't heard that before. No, this is how I get around in the woods. Climb up onto my back." He laughs, louder and freer than ever before.

"Okay?" I say and Edward helps me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling safe once again.

And then Edward begins running. I never realized that when he moved so fast, that he was actually moving. I was more mesmerized by the grace in those movements. He must have sensed that I was tense, with the forest moving past in a blur for he grabbed my hand and moved it to his cheek, "Don't be afraid, I am with you." He says, continuing to rip through the forest like a bolt of lightning. I was way too terrified to close my eyes, afraid he would run into a tree or trip over something he didn't see as he was running.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Edward asks, and I realize we are stopped. It took us hours to get to the meadow this morning, but barely five minutes to get back running. Amazed and somewhat sick to the stomach, I remain silent.

Bella?" He asks after a minute of me not even attempting to remove my arms.

"I think I need to lie down." I say, still unable to move. "I think I need your help." I mutter, my head still reeling.

"How do you feel? He asks, laying me down in a bed of springy ferns beside the road.

"Dizzy," I mutter, not even sure, my head spinning so much.

"Well, are you faint from the run? Or is it my kissing expertise?" He jokes, and I manage to look up to him after a minute and smile weakly. How lighthearted he seems. I like this change in Edward. I used to think he was perfect, but now I know I was wrong. This version, the carefree, open, honest Edward is perfect. I feel like I am falling for him all over again.

"I can't be sure, I am still so woozy." I say, "it may be some of both."

We get into his car and he drives me back to Charlie's. He is a good driver and I wonder if there is something Edward Cullen doesn't do well. He turns on the radio to some oldies station and starts singing along to a song I have never even heard.

"You like fifties music?" I ask, looking at him and smiling. I definitely like this Edward.

"Music in the fifties was good. So much better than the sixties and seventies! Ugh, that tasteless time. The eighties were better. Today's music has it's good points, when I understand what they are singing." He laughs, smiling as he glances to me.

"Will I ever get over the fact that you are over 100?" I ask, not meaning to offend him in any way, it just surprises me sometimes with the things he says.

"Age ain't nothing but a number," he quotes, kissing my hand.

We pull into the driveway, and I don't want him to go.

Edward seems to be thinking along the same lines, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, Charlie likes you." I answer, elated to spend more time with Edward. Charlie isn't home yet from his fishing trip, so I head into the kitchen to start making dinner for myself.

"What are you making?" Edward asks, watching as I put together some leftovers from last night.

"Leftovers, lasagna and green beans." I say, putting them on a plate in the microwave.

Charlie comes in as I am finishing eating, and he looks only mildly surprised that Edward is here. "Hello, Edward. Bella, can you make me some of that, I'm bushed." Charlie says, sitting in the empty chair.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward says, smiling at my father.

"No problem Dad. Did you have good time fishing?" I ask as I make him some food.

"Yeah. Did you two have a nice day? Today was beautiful." Charlie asks, waiting for the microwave to finish. He had no idea just how beautiful today was, I think, looking at Edward and grinning.

"It was gorgeous today. We went in the woods for a bit of a walk today." I tell him, placing the plate on the table.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Chief Swan, but I really must be going home. Esme must be worrying about me." Edward says, standing.

My eyes go large, heart accelerating. We walk to the door and I whisper to him, "Don't go! I don't want you to leave."

"I will see you upstairs." Edward whispers, low enough that Charlie could never hear, giving me a hug and a wink. "Goodbye, Bella!" He says a bit too loudly, mostly for Charlie, I'm sure.

I race upstairs, wondering what he could have meant. As I open the door, I see him on my bed.

"Edward!! How did you do that?" I ask and he points to the window.

"We are good at climbing and jumping too, not just running."

"Can I have a human minute?" I ask quietly.

"Sure." He replies, relaxing on my pillows.

After a quick shower, I return to my room, seeing that Edward hasn't moved an inch. I crawl into bed beside him. He leans over, breathing me in "mmmmhmmmm" he murmurs and I sink into his side.

"It doesn't seem to be hard for you anymore, being near me." I whisper, totally happy again.

"Mind over matter, dear. But it will be harder tomorrow, after being away from you for a length of time."

"Don't be away from me, then." I say, realizing the invitation I was giving him.

"Suits me perfectly." He breathes, I can feel the smile on his face as he presses his cheek against my heart once again. "I'll be here as long as you wish."

"You seem uncharacteristically optimistic today." I observe.

"That's the glory of first love, isn't it? So much different than reading it or even witnessing it."

"Yes, indeed. Much more powerful than I imagined." I answered, wrapping one arm around him. It feels great hearing him say the words.

"Lie down," He hissed, rushing to the corner of the room.

I roll to my side, getting into the normal position I sleep in, breathing deep and evenly. I hear Charlie open the door, and a few seconds later, he closes it. Edward lies down next to me again, humming a soft melody. It was unfamiliar to me, but it sounded like a lullaby.

"Should I sing you to sleep, love?" He asks, whispering into my ear.

"Like I can sleep!" I whisper back, laughing silently.

However, I stifled a yawn, and the impending discussion was closed. "You are tired, go to sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up." He murmurs into my ear, kissing it softly, wrapping a cold arm around me.

That very thought was good enough to let me drift off. If only I could fall asleep every night in his arms.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry it's so long, I don't know where to end the chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, grinning at the memories from the last day, how wonderful it was. I remember falling asleep in Edward's strong arms and open my eyes. Where did he go? I sit up, looking around, worried.

"You stayed!" I exclaim, finding Edward in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Your hair is such a mess… I really like that look." Edward grins.

I roll my eyes as I throw myself across the room into his lap. Realizing what I did, I instantly freeze, hoping he keeps his control. I look up tentatively to his face, to see if I should back away or if it was already too late.

Instead, Edward laughs at me.

"And of course I stayed." Edward replies, pleased that I am so close to him. His firm hands gently rub my back.

I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in the musky smell of his skin, it is even better than I remembered. He rests his cheek against my hair and I think he is doing the same thing, breathing me in.

"I was sure yesterday was just a dream," I utter quietly.

"You are nowhere near that creative." He scoffs, his cool breath ruffling my hair.

"True. I have never imagined something so wonderful." I give in. "Charlie?" I ask, jumping up, heading to the door.

"He left an hour ago, after reattaching your battery cables, I may add. Is that truly all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to see me?"

I deliberate for a moment, wanting so badly to climb back into his lap, and at the same time afraid of morning breath and I really have to pee.

"Most people aren't confused like this in the mornings." He comments, smiling the crooked grin I love. His arms are raised, ready to hold me again. It takes all of my diminishing will-power to resist the invitation.

"I need another human minute." I confess.

"I can wait," Edward muses.

As I skip into the small bathroom, I cannot identify myself. I am way to giddy, my face is perma-flushed, my eyes too bright, grin plastered on my face and inside I don't think I have ever felt this happy so early in the morning. After I pee, I brush my teeth and splash cold water on my face. I take a quick look at my hair, it is totally messed up, some of the worst bed-head I have ever had. Of course something like that would happen when EDWARD is around. My feeble attempts at straightening the tangles with my fingers don't seem to make any difference, so I give up. I try to calm my breathing and pounding heart, but I can't seem to succeed now. So I dash back to my room, excited and eager.

It still seems like a dream, and when I enter my room, my heart races faster, for Edward did stay. His arms reached out for me, beckoning me to him.

"I still can't get over the fact that you stayed." I say, hurrying over to Edward and settling back into his lap. I also can't get over how well I fit into his stone-hard lap. It is like I was made to sit right here, as close to Edward as possible.

"Well, when you said my name after you fell asleep, that pretty much sealed the deal." Edward informs me. I knew that I talked in my sleep, I just didn't really think about what that meant when someone who can't sleep stays over.

"What?" I groan, wondering what all he heard. My body tenses, waiting for it.

"You said my name shortly after you fell asleep, Bella dear." Edward says, holding me tight with one arm and softly stroking my cheek with the other hand, comforting me.

"What all did I say?" I demand, wanting to know if I should be embarrassed, my face didn't wait to hear it, I flushed deep crimson.

"You said you loved me." He says tenderly, and I look up to see his soft expression and it melts my heart. Again.

"You already knew that. I wouldn't have risked being alone with you yesterday if I didn't." I say, burying my face and smiling into his chest.

"It is nice to hear, all the same." He enlightens me, stroking my cheek again, pulling me still closer. I think I feel his firm lips softly kiss my hair.

"I love you." I whisper, full of emotion.

"You are my life now." He replies simply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward left after breakfast, promising to pick me up for class in the morning. I spent the rest of the day half-mindfully doing my chores. I focused on what Edward and I have said the last few days, wondering if the words carry the same meaning for me as they do Edward. It took me a while to figure it out, but I realize that he must care a great deal or why else would he even bother resisting my blood. After I came to that realization, I could finally fall asleep. I really wished that Edward would have been by my side, holding me as a slipped into sleep.

Edward picked me up for school, just like he said he would. The whole drive we were holding hands and I stared at his statuesque, grinning face. He would shoot long glances at me, making me blush deeply every time, and grin that sexy crooked grin that absolutely drives me crazy.

"It felt strange going to sleep last night, without you holding me." I tell Edward, blushing darker as we get out of the car.

"It was hard for me too, not holding your warm body close to mine." Edward admits, pulling me in to a tight embrace, breathing in my scent.

Outside of English, he kissed the top of my head again, making me melt. Will I ever be able to behave normally around Edward? I really hope I don't... I love this feeling of being swept off my feet every time I look at him.

The whispers seem to have stopped. Maybe people are tired of talking about me already. I look up to see that Alice seemed all too cheery as I walked into class. She was already seated in the back of the room, nearly bouncing out of her chair from anticipation. So maybe the humans are all through talking about me, in any case, even if Alice isn't.

"So! Tell me all about what happened on Saturday!" Alice shrilly demands as I take off my coat and sit down.

"Didn't Edward fill you in when he was home?" I ask, wondering if vampires keep things from each other. Edward and Alice seemed close, like they understand each other better than the rest of his family, and in any case, I am nearly certain Alice saw some of it before hand.

"Silly, he never talks about things with me. He seems to think I am annoying, or something. I need you to spill!" Alice demands of me, looking murderous for a half-second, before smiling sweetly again.

"Fine, Alice. Tell me what you saw, what you know, first." I say, wondering how much she needs explained.

"Well, in school, when you agreed to go with Edward, I saw you two talking and sitting together in his meadow." Alice shrilly tells me, "But enough of what I know, he spent the night!"

"Yes, that is correct." I say, sighing, somewhat wishing he could have spent the night like a human boyfriend would have. "We talked in the meadow all afternoon, sharing our lives. Right before he decided to take me back home, he kissed me!" I divulge, blushing deeply.

"He did! That idiot, why didn't he tell me!! He knows I love to hear about all this stuff. So, what was it like?" Alice bubbles, looking happier than I have ever seen her. She seems more pleased that we are together than either Edward or I am. She shows it more than we do, that is for sure.

"He is amazing Alice. Your brother needs to give himself more credit-he sure knows how to kiss." I tell her, gossiping like a junior high student and grinning madly.

"Then what happened? He took you home…" Alice leads, looking like this is vitally important.

"He took me home, I made dinner and we talk as I eat. Charlie comes home, Edward leaves. I go up to my room, and boom, he's sitting on my bed!" I recount the events in a whisper, hoping Mr. Mason doesn't realize we are talking. Today would be the worst day to get caught talking in class.

"So, are you glad he was there?" Alice plies me for information.

"Yes. Alice you should know that, Edward means the world to me. We talked some more and he held me all night. Sunday morning he stayed and talked to me as I ate breakfast and kissed my cheek when he left, promising to be at the door early this morning. That's it." I tell her, glad I can talk to someone about Edward. There are some things I need answered but cannot ask Edward himself.

"You two are destiny. I know things will work out now." Alice trills, gazing out the window, eyes unfocused.

"Alice? Can I ask you something?" I ask after a moment, calling her back to the present.

"Of course, Bella. I'll tell you anything."

"What do you mean, 'things will work out now'? And do you think I'm ever…ever going to be one of you?" I ask, blushing deeper yet.

"You are certainly perceptive for a human. Your two questions are related, and Edward doesn't give you proper credit, I think you understand somethings better than he realizes. I can't answer that here, in class, but maybe another time. It really isn't an easy subject for any of us to talk about." She tells me, voice low, instantly serious.

"As long as you promise to actually tell me this time," I say, looking into her golden eyes for a promise.

"I will always tell you anything, Bella. Just not in English class. By the way, the answer is 'Mr. Darcy,' Mr. Mason will ask you in like five seconds." Alice tells me, obviously seeing him ask me.

"Miss Swan, who is the male protagonist?" Mr. Mason asks, right on cue.

"Mr. Darcy." I say, nodding thanks to Alice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into lunch with Jessica, talking to her about my weekend, the parts that I could tell her, anyway. She saw Edward and Alice sitting at our new table and rolled her eyes.

"I hope he doesn't burn you Bella, you really are a good person. Remember what I said when you moved here." Jessica tells me, and I cannot tell if her sentiment is from a purely innocent point of view.

"I can take care of myself Jessica. Just because he prefers me to you, it doesn't mean you can be jealous." I tell her, grabbing some food before I sit down beside Edward.

"You can take care of yourself, can you?" Edward growls into my ear, moving his mouth over the large vein in my neck.

For a second, my heart stops. I realize he is just kidding, so I play along. "Is it lunchtime for the Cullens, too?" I trip over my tongue, pretending to be terrified.

"I would never!" Edward gasps, looking at me like I've gone mad.

I start to laugh and Alice joins in. "Bella is a good actress, silly brother. She knew you were not going to kill her **_IN_** the cafeteria."

"See, I can take care of myself. I fooled you, anyway, and that is all that matters." I say, once Edward calms down somewhat.

"You better not be trying to fool me about anything else, my Bella." Edward tells me, cupping my face in his delicate hands, training the golden eyes on mine.

"There is nothing else I would ever want to fool you about. I will always be honest when it counts, my Edward." I say as he stares into my eyes. It is hard for me to remember to breathe, but I come back to reality when Alice laughs again.

"You two lovebirds need to keep it PG. No one wants to see this." She giggles, squirming in her seat.

"You can leave Alice." Edward murmurs as he bends his face down to mine and he kisses me tenderly.

I faint, nearly falling from my chair as I swoon from the touch of his lips on mine.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward calls, catching me, pulling me to his solid body as I regain my bearings. I blush deeper than ever before.

"Yes. I am fine. I just forgot to breathe, I think."

"That seals it, I'm staying. You two are priceless." Alice says, sitting back in her chair, laughing again.

"Bella, what is wrong with me? First time I kiss you, you go wild, attacking me and now you faint." Edward asks, looking seriously worried.

"You aren't doing anything wrong. In fact, you are doing everything right. I just can't control myself around you." I say, finally beginning my lunch. "I think I need some sugar."

"I am doing everything _right_?" He asks, looking astonished.

"Isn't that what I said? You drive me crazy. For the first time around, you are quite good at this." I tell him, smiling around my sandwich.

"Thanks, you are quite good at this too. I can't believe I've gone this long without someone like you. Wait, I can't believe I made it this long without YOU, specifically." Edward tells me, wrapping an arm around me, squeezing my waist.

"I guess Alice is right. We are destiny." I say, leaning into his shoulder, taking a sip of my lemonade and sneaking a deep breath of his musky scent.

"Alice, what are you telling Bella?" Edward says. The words sound harsh, but there is a playful smile on his face.

"I was just commenting on what Bella told me about your weekend. Since _you_ don't open _your _mouth," Alice replies, giving him an evil eye.

"I was raised a gentleman, Alice. A proper gentleman never kisses and tells." He smiles, looking down at me by his side and I cannot help but to smile right back.

"Thanks, Edward love, but you can tell Alice. She might just kill you if you don't keep her updated on our relationship." I tell him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Edward and I walk to Biology, hand-in-hand, he looks tense.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I ask, squeezing his hand.

"When I kissed you at lunch, and you fainted, the rest of my family noticed." He tells me, pulling out my seat for me.

"So?" I ask, confused once again.

"So, Rose is furious. She thinks that us being so public is a bad thing. Now if anything happens to you, no matter what the cause, Rose thinks we will have to move far away. She is probably right."

"I just showed you that I can take care of myself, Edward. What does Rosalie matter, anyway?" I ask, angry at the selfish girl. Edward is happy for the first time and she wants to take it away.

"It's not just Rose, I usually ignore her. Jasper is very tense. If something would have happened to you in the cafeteria, I would probably never forgive myself. Also, either Jasper or I would most likely have hurt you worse." Edward tells me, implications thick in his voice. "He is just uneasy about our public relationship. He worries that we shouldn't be putting ourselves in such dangerous predicaments."

"Edward, you said it yourself; there is no way you can hurt me." I say, confused.

"I know that. But they don't realize what you are to me. They don't see how essential you are to me. I try to block them out, but Rosalie was practically shouting her thoughts to me."

"Edward, don't listen to them, all that matters is the fact that you know you can do this." I whisper into his ear as Mr. Banner starts the lecture. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks Bella. You are very supportive, and I couldn't do this if you weren't so trusting and supportive." He whispers back, taking my hand under the table.

"You know I would do anything for you, right?" I tell him, squeezing his hand and leaning into his shoulder again.

"I know love. We just need to convince my family." He whispers softly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I am trying to get more ideas for this story. If I can't think of anything, I might have to end it in a few chapters!!  
**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think there will only be two or three more chapters, unless there is some MAJOR inspiration over the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and owns the characters.**

* * *

The last few weeks were amazing. I spent most of my free time with either Edward, Alice or the whole Cullen family. I really enjoy spending time with them, feeling more at home there than in Charlie's house. Esme always tries to cook something for me, and I am grateful, she doesn't need to make a meal for me. However, she is a good cook, very extravagant tastes. When I asked her about her cooking skills, she told me she always loved it as a human. She also told me that she has never seen Edward so happy as when I am with him. I replied that I feel the same, so much happier at Edward's side.

Emmett is a goofball, honestly. He jokes about everything, my blushing, how clumsy I am, or even the fact that Edward and I are together. I enjoy his light-hearted behaviors it definitely helps me feel accepted. His jokes and funny tricks make him seem like a cuddly teddy bear, not a scary, buff, tough guy I previously thought. Rosalie still doesn't like me, wishes I would 'save myself' while I still can. She doesn't realize that I don't want a life without this family.

Jasper is very understanding. I think he wants to be friends with me, but his self-control issues are still giving us a problem. From time to time, however, he does manage to talk to me or sometimes play chess with me. He is truly an introspective guy. He still cannot get over how calm I am around all the vampires. I tell him I am never afraid, I feel safe in their home. Edward saved my life, that kind of protection isn't a onetime deal. He will want me to be safe no matter what.

While I spend all this time with the vampires, I still make time for 'human friends'. It is odd that I have to group them off like that in my mind, my human friends and my vampire friends. Angela and I talk quite often and sometimes I help her watch her little brother after school. Angela and I get along very well, neither of us try to pry into the others head. We both keep private lives and don't need to fill the silences with idle stories about the smallest details.

Other than Angela, I don't really see much of the humans outside of school. Mike tried to get me to go to a movie with him, Tyler and Lauren, but I turned him down. Mike seems to be the only person in school that doesn't realize Edward and I are seriously dating. Jessica wants me to go shopping with her, for some fancy dresses next weekend because there's a big sale, and I think I'll go with her. She can be fun if she wants to be.

Today is Saturday and I am with Angela, babysitting. Her brother is two and a half and full of energy. We just chased him around the house in an insane game of tag. Thankfully, that wore him out and he is going down for a nap. Angela and I now have time to talk.

"So, you are dating Ben?" I ask, having seen them together at school.

"Yes. He's a great guy, very trustworthy." She tells me with a smile, clearly remembering some private moment.

"I'm glad you are dating. Who asked who?" I ask, settling into her couch more comfortably.

"He asked me to a movie two weeks ago." She chuckles. I can tell there is a story behind that particular laugh.

"What? Was the movie terrible or something?"

"Or something. I never realized it, but Ben loves Science Fiction stuff. He took me to see the strangest movie of all time. The theater was filled with nerdy, pimply guys."

"Oh, that must have been awkward!" I cry, imagining myself in her place.

"Definitely."

"So, I guess you decided to give him another chance?" I prod, wanting to talk about a normal relationship for once.

"Yea, I did. I am really glad too. We went out to eat at the Italian place in Port Angeles. Guess what?" She asks, blushing and looking down at her lap.

"What, Ang?" I ask the obligatory question, desperate to hear the details.

"After he brought me home from the restaurant, he kissed me on the porch!" She shares, glowing.

"Aw, how sweet is that. How was it?" I ask, wondering if I should share my first kiss story with Angela.

"It was cute. He walked me to the door and as I turned to tell him goodnight, he went up on his tip-toes to kiss me on the lips." She reminisces. I forgot: Ben was about three inches shorter than Angela. "I kissed him back and we were standing there kissing for a few minutes, holding hands, until Trevor opened the door. That little runt ended the perfect first kiss."

"That is such a charming story, Angela. You two are definitely cute together."

"I told you about my relationship with Ben, now I want to hear about you and Edward." Angela asks, looking intrigued. I have never talked about Edward to anyone other than Alice.

"Well, we have been dating for about three weeks now. You knew that. Edward is a perfect gentleman. He opens doors for me, pulls out my chair, and he always compliments me. It's like he is the perfect guy. _Or so much more than a 'guy'_," I tell her, mentally adding on the last sentence.

"I know. Edward is gorgeous and so sweet. You are really lucky, Bella. Every girl in the school is jealous of you. Tell me, have you two kissed?" Angela asks, clearly as interested in this conversation as I am. Maybe having a boyfriend brings out this side in a girl.

"Yes, he kissed me. Oh my goodness is Edward a good kisser! We were taking a walk one afternoon (I know I edited, she can't hear the REAL story), and when we were about to go home, he said there was something he would like to try. He very gently cupped my cheeks in his hands and bent his face down to meet mine. He lightly kissed my lips. Then I went wild and ruined everything." I laugh, remembering that day.

"What? How could you have ruined it?" Angela asks in disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, I try to figure out how to explain without revealing Edward's secret. "Well, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped a leg around his body, dug my fingers into his hair and started kissing him like a maniac. I honestly don't know what got into me. I was so embarrassed." I tell her, hoping that is enough details.

"I don't blame you. If _Edward Cullen_ kissed me, I would probably attack him as well! He is so attractive." Angela tells me, comfortingly pats my shoulder in reassurance. "I know he must have forgiven you, you are still dating, right?"

"Thanks Angela. I know what you mean. I still cannot get over the fact that he wants to date me at all."

"You are attractive, Bella. It's a classic beauty, something like the black-and-white movie stars, not the trashy models of today, but you are pretty." She reassures me once again.

"Thanks again Angela. You really are good at cheering me up. Even if I didn't realize I needed it." I thank her, very grateful for our friendship.

"You're welcome, Bella. Everyone always says how nice and optimistic I am." Angela blushes from the compliment I gave her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is several weeks later and the middle of April and, low and behold, Alice has drug me out shopping again. The trip with Jessica was nothing like this trip with Alice. I swear she is an unstoppable force of nature. Today we are trying on dresses.

When I ask her, she just smiles, "Everyone should try on fancy dresses from time to time." I wonder what teen movie she got this notion from.

We went to what feels like every dress shop in the state of Washington. I have been with her since 9 this morning. She refused to listen to my protests, stating that we needed to get there the instant the shops opened. Apparently the dresses look better in the morning light. Whatever, that little pixie sure loves shopping. I love her company, so of course I don't complain about shopping and trying on dresses.

Too much.

"Alice, why must I put on every dress in this shop? You are creative, just imagine me in it." I complain somewhere around 2 in the afternoon in the 6th dress shop dressing room.

"Because this is fun, Bella! You should be enjoying yourself." She replies, tossing another dress in for me.

"Really Alice, a neon pink gown? Are you crazy?" I shout out to her, holding the bright fabric out, not wanting to try it on.

"No, I'm not, it is called fashion. I can see you are a hopeless case. Don't make me come in there. You KNOW I can force you into that dress." She growls her vampire growl and I instantly comply.

"Model for me Bella!" Alice shouts as soon as I am in the gown.

I walk out and slowly twist around, and then I stumble over my feet and fall. Instantly I am in Alice's tiny stone arms and she sets me back on my feet.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" She mutters.

"Let me wear realistic clothing?" I half-sarcastically ask, lifting the hem of the dress to walk back and try on the next gown in line.

It is now 5 o'clock and I am in a small shop with the most expensive looking dresses yet. Alice is zipping up a 'hyacinth blue' dress that has more ruffles than I deem appropriate with sheer fabric on the bodice and off the shoulder sleeves.

I walk out of the dressing room and slowly turn for Alice. When I am facing her again, it looks like she would be crying if she could.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I ask her, stepping cautiously towards my best friend.

"Nothing Bella. The dress is just so beautiful on you. It's perfect. You need to buy this." She says thickly, like she is literally choked up by the way I look.

Curious, I glance in the wall-to-wall mirrors, something I have been avoiding all day, to see what she was talking about. I have to admit, I do look prettier than normal. It seems to have created the right amount of curve for my trim body and the color makes my unusually pale skin seem to glow.

"I see your point Alice, I look great, but why would I need to buy this?"

"A girl always needs a great gown, just in case." Alice tells me.

"Maybe in the 1800's, but now I think a little black dress is the stand by." I tell her, hoping she doesn't ask if I have one of those. That would mean another whole day shopping.

"You have a good point, Bella. But a girl really should have both. You never know what situation will come up." She instructs as I take off the gown, finally allowed to put my own clothing back on.

After I lose the debate, Alice buys the dress, whipping out her credit card and smiling to the sales people.

I still have no idea why she was so insistent about me getting that dress, but as always I trust that she has her reasons. I wonder what fancy occasion is in my future that she sees me needing a gown like this for.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter. I wanted to talk about the non-Edward parts of Bella's life in this story and I realize that some of the chapters neglected that. **

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I am still unsure of where this story is going, but I do know there are at least two more chapters.**

**As I was writing this chapter, a very old song came to mind. I will be using the lyrics at some point, and if you want to guess the song title/artist, go right ahead, and the first person to successfully do it will win a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and the characters. The song wasn't written by me, and I will let you know in the next chapter who did. No copywriting intended!**

I am walking from lunch to Biology, holding hands with Edward, like always. It is quite obvious that we are a couple now, everyone stares. Some of the people stare in a bitchy_, how dare she_ kind of way, and others are just shocked to see Edward so close to someone not in his 'family.' I wonder if the looks bother Edward but he is always smiling that crooked smile that leaves my mind scattered, so I never get around to asking. He normally asks me something to distract me or kisses me softly, so the thought is pushed far away for a while.

We sit down at our table and Edward pulls me closer to him. It is so different from the first few weeks of school in Forks, where Edward was gripping the desk so as to not attack me. His arm lightly wraps around my waist as we whisper to each other. His firm lips find my hair often and he breathes me in. Each time, I shiver in pleasure and I am sure he silently laughs because I feel his body softly rocking.

As Mr. Banner lectured the class, Edward whispered sweet things to me. Today was no different.

"You make my heart feel alive, my Bella." Edward whispers, his breath cool on my ear.

"I feel complete with you, my Edward." I tell him, blushing deeply.

"Don't blush, love, never be ashamed of your feelings." He tells me.

"That's not why I was blushing," I tell him.

"Oh?" He asks, tensing up a bit.

"I was thinking about last night…I truly am sorry, love." I apologize again.

"There is nothing you would ever need to apologize for, love."

"I practically seduced you!" I whisper, blushing deeper still. I shudder, remembering last night.

_Edward came over for 'dinner' with Charlie and I, like most nights. Edward and Charlie watched basketball on the TV, for some male bonding time, while I did my history assignment after the meal was cleaned up. He formally left around eight with his Volvo and was back in my room by ten thirty. We were cuddling, I was wrapped up in the comforter, and he was on top the covers, holding me tightly._

_Last night, Edward was letting me ask the questions, for once. I was started out asking about Alice and Jasper. Their relationship seems so casual at school, but outside school, they have an intense relationship, something so close and personal that I feel bad just watching them gaze at each other, or even just hugging. Edward didn't really want to talk about that relationship, although he agrees with me about the uncomfortable way it can be, how close they are. He mentioned that before he met me, he never understood how much one person can mean to you. How important one life can be, and how essential my life has become to his existence. I was intensely flattered by his confession, and, of course I didn't know what to say._

_I changed the subject somewhat, asking about Emmett and Rosalie next. It is very obvious they are in love, they are very physical and everyone can see their attraction. Edward mentioned that they sometimes live separately from the family, as a married couple. This is where it gets __**embarrassing.**__ I asked if Emmett and Rosalie being married, you know, had sex. I think if Edward could blush, he would have at this moment in time. He played it off very casually, and I give him points for that one. He took his time, but eventually he said that though vampires and humans are very different, there are some basics that carry over from the human life. I took that to mean, yes, vampires do have sex and Emmett and Rosalie are no exception. I couldn't help but wonder out loud, 'would we ever be able to…' and I felt Edward tense up, becoming the stone his skin resembles, unmoving._

_I don't know what got into me, but I turned around in my little cocoon, wrapping my arm around his waist. 'I don't mean now, Edward, just a general thing.' I tell him, and then I kiss him, hungrily. My words and my actions clearly said two different things. My mind was torn between the two options. At first, Edward was the frozen, unresponsive stone. Then he gasped and tried to pull back. I don't think he was actually that earnestly trying because I managed to keep my warm lips locked down on his. As I kiss him, I kick my way out of the comforter and wrap one leg around his body. He begins kissing me back, our tongues exploring. My hands tug eagerly at his shirt. Finally, Edward stops me, taking both my hands in one of his and removing my leg with another. Panting, I frown. I was mad at us both: myself for losing control so wildly and at Edward for being responsible enough for stopping._

_I apologized a million times and Edward said it wasn't my fault each time. It was my hormones, the late hour, the topic, even his fault, but never once did allow me to say it was me to blame. Eventually he left, so I could rest. I feel so guilty, I know what could have happened, he is one thousand times stronger than me, he could crush me in an instant, but I wanted him so badly. I don't know why I did that, practically attack Edward, I am very, very happy with our relationship as it is._

"Isn't that normal" Edward whispers, "wanting to be so close to your boyfriend?" He explains, calling me back to Biology class.

"But you aren't normal, and I should realize that by now. Please forgive me Edward!"

"Do you want a normal boyfriend whom you _can_ make love with?" Edward asks, and I suppose he could have taken my response in that manner.

"NO! I want you, Edward, only you and forever you." I tell him, looking intently into his eyes, trying to make him see the truth in my words.

"Are you certain?" Edward asks, sounding very doubtful and cautious.

"This isn't the place for a discussion like this." I choke out, barely holding the tears in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am cleaning up after my dinner with Charlie, hurriedly washing the dishes. Edward and I need to have our talk this evening, continue the conversation we started in Biology. I saw Alice after school and she told me everything will work out, I just need to remember to be patient. Her kind words bolster my confidence, and reassure me that I am doing the right thing.

"Dad, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed early tonight." I tell Charlie with a quick peck on his forehead as I walk through the living room.

"Are you sure you're alright kiddo? You've looked uneasy all night." Charlie asks, being the observant parent for once.

"Just really tired, Dad. I didn't sleep well last night and it's really catching up to me." I tell him, starting up the stairs.

"Okay, hope you sleep better tonight." He tells me and I really hope I can sleep tonight.

As I open the door to my bedroom, I am suddenly nervous. Will Edward be there? Or am I going to have to wait another sleepless night, worried about our relationship. I flick on the lights and see Edward lying on my bed. Surprisingly, seeing that he came didn't relieve any of my worries. He was lying on my bed, but it looked strained like he didn't truly want to be lying there.

"Edward!" I couldn't help but call to him as I rushed to his side, sitting down beside him ad pulling him up to me. No matter how he looked, he showed up and wants to talk it through. I hope. "I am so glad you are here."

"Why wouldn't I be? I did tell you I would be here, right love?" Edward tells me, stroking my hair, wrapping his other arm around me.

"I had this bad feeling you wouldn't show up, that you didn't want to talk about things." I tell him, but now that he is here, my feelings seem foolish, impossible even.

"Bella, I will always love you, you have to know that. When I met you, my entire being was altered. I want this to work, more than you can possibly know. But I also have your best interests at heart."

"Edward, how many times do I have to say it, all I want is you. Now, tomorrow, forever. All I will ever want is you. You are my best interest." I tell him, holding his gaze, forbidding myself from blinking. I remember what Alice said about me needing to be patient, and that is all that is keeping me together right now.

"That may be true now." He pauses, "You can have everything without me, Bella love. But what about when you get older and want a family? Or what about when you meet another pretty face?" He asks, thinking about something he isn't willing to mention.

"I have always been mature, love. Renee always says how I know what I want better than most the adults she knows. I don't want a family, if it means **you** are not a part of that. Plus, I think parenting Renee was enough for me. Children are not that important. Anyways, I was considering adopting a kid even before I met you. Biological children aren't the only family a person can have." I tell Edward all of this in the most serious and strong voice I have. "And don't even get me started with the last thing you said. You think I am only with you because of your pretty face? How can you think such a thing, Edward! You are my entire life, my other half. When you weren't here, I was lost, Edward, even though it was only a few hours. I have nothing without you, you got that part backwards."

"Bella, humans change. I have seen this before, girls thinking they are in love and it turning out that it was a passing crush-."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How can you think this is a CRUSH! I am with you because I love you deeply, with all my being. Do you know how many girls have crushes on you in Forks? If that was all this was, why aren't you dating one of them?" I practically shout and hope Charlie has the game up loud. I feel bad about shouting at Edward and the tears start flowing.

"Don't cry love. I know that is how you feel now. I can't help but think of the future. You obviously want more from this relationship than I can give you." Edward tells me as he wipes the tears streaming down my face.

"Edward, I was curious last night, but that doesn't mean I want more than you can give me. Edward that sentence is preposterous! You have already given me more than I have ever imagined. Our love is so special, so unique, how can you even think that I would want someone else?" I say, hurt that he doesn't trust me.

"I just want you to have as human of a life as possible. If that means dating someone else who makes you happier than I can, then who am I to stop you?"

"Edward, listen to me! I have NEVER been as happy as when I am with you. When I am with my friends, or here at the house, I feel like some part of me is gone. As soon as I am with you, I feel whole again. I cannot fathom anyone else ever making me feel so whole, so complete. No one can ever compare to how special you are to me. If I had to live without you, I don't think I would live very long or very well. I do know I would be always waiting for you to be back in my life, like this afternoon." I tell him, crying harder despite my desperate attempts to stop the tears.

"Bella love, I am so happy to hear all these things, but I feel very selfish, keeping you to myself, not giving you the opportunity to find something better for you."

"Edward, first, you are not selfish. Second, there is nothing I would want you to give me, besides your trust and love."

"You already have that, love. You should realize that by now."

"Then what are we arguing about?" I ask, finally stopping the tears. I think we are close to coming to the ending Alice saw, and it is good, my patience is waning.

"I guess I am trying to convince myself that you are right, love."

"I am right, Edward. I will always love you, and you will always love me." I tell him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Edward returns the kiss, and then kisses me tenderly on the lips. "Now that we have a better understanding of each other, I guess I will be staying," Edward tells me, laying me back down on the bed. "Forever."

We kiss for a few minutes when I finally break away, panting. My heart is racing and I really don't want Edward to stop. His hands are holding me so tenderly and his body is on top of me, but I only feel the slightest pressure. He is gentle with me, and that is a large part of what I love about him. His compassion and dedication.

"I think it is time for sleep, my love." Edward whispers to me.

I quickly rush to the bathroom to wash my face and change. I curl under my covers as Edward lies beside me, atop the covers. He starts to sing me a song, different from the usual lullaby he hums. His low voice soothes and calms me.

"Love is a song that never ends  
Life may be swift and fleeting  
Hope may die yet Love's beautiful music  
Comes each day like the dawn.

Love is a song that never ends  
One simple theme repeating  
Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
Love's sweet music flows on."

**(A/N: This was the song I was talking about.)**

"That is beautiful Edward. Did you write this song too?" I mumble as he finishes the song, nearly asleep already.

"No, it is an old song, from long ago." Edward whispers to me. "It is time for you to go to sleep, love. I don't want you to pass out in school."

"Hold me closer, my love." I tell him as I start to drift off. I feel Edward's strong arms tighten around me as I fall asleep, perfectly content and safe.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, what do you think? Originally this was going to be a short chapter, but I had to add some details at the beginning.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for supporting me! The song was "Love is A Song" by Donald Novis, Frank Churchill and Larry Morey for the movie **_**Bambi.**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters.**

* * *

It is two weeks later and Edward and I have spent very little time apart. He spends most nights holding me while I sleep, often I dream of him, and talk about him in my sleep. I have gotten past being embarrassed by what I say in my sleep, Edward loves me, and that includes what I mutter while unconscious. I don't know how I managed falling asleep for seventeen years without Edward holding me and humming the sweet lullabies. The sound of his deep, velvety voice always comforts me and makes me feel safe and secure.

During school, he walks me to my classes, holding my bag. He is such a perfect gentleman, and I really wish I could have lived a century ago, when everyone was so nice to each other. That is what is missing from people today, in my opinion, common courtesy. I don't think I will ever get used to someone having such perfect manners. I have gotten too used to doing things for myself when I lived with Renee.

This is Saturday morning and Edward and Alice insist on taking me out to watch them play baseball. Alice sees a huge thunderstorm brewing and this is the only time they get to play anything, especially baseball. Alice is wearing the most trendy baseball uniform I have ever seen. She has a navy blue and white baseball tee with red lettering across the chest. Her designer jeans have the back pockets stitched to look like a baseball. Edward looks more 'normal' with a standard baseball tee and athletic pants that are the same shade of blue. They are both wearing baseball caps, and I am sad that I cannot run my fingers through Edward's hair today.

"Why do you need to wait for a storm?" I ask, thinking about the rain soaking me through, hoping I will be warm enough.

"You'll see when we get there. It won't rain where we'll be playing, just in town, so you don't need to worry about an umbrella either." Alice tells me, giving me a big hug.

"Will I play?" I ask, hoping I don't have to. Surely Alice and Edward have told the family how uncoordinated I am.

"Oh, no. Bella we play so rough that I'm sure you'd be hurt and definitely can't keep up." Alice tells me and she grabs my coat as we head for the door. "Charlie, I'm kidnapping your daughter! She'll be back soon!" Alice calls.

As soon as the door shuts, Alice freezes. I look into her golden, unfocused eyes, worried. Edward looks down at her and he freezes too. Apparently Alice is having a vision that worries them both.

"Alice? Edward? What is wrong?" I ask, frantic.

"It's nothing, Bella. Don't worry about it." Edward tells me, grabbing my hand and taking me to the humongous Jeep that was waiting in my driveway.

"Um, Edward? What is that?" I ask, its tires are nearly taller than I am. "Where are you taking me?"

"We play deep in the woods, so no one sees us. I could just carry you the whole way." Edward tells me as he lifts me up into the passenger seat of the Jeep, beginning to fasten a bunch of straps around me.

"I can do this myself." I tell Edward, attempting to take over the harness process.

"Please let me, I am much faster."

Edward quickly attaches all the straps around me, harnessing me to the seat. Alice is in the back seat, still silent. I don't think she blinked since she shut the front door.

"Does anyone feel like telling me why Alice has become a statue?" I demand, worried this has something to do with me.

"There might be some visitors tonight." Alice says in a somber monotone. I have never heard Alice so serious and lifeless.

"What does that mean?" I ask, glancing between Edward to Alice.

"There are a few vampires traveling through the area and when they hear us playing they will come and investigate, asking to join the game." Edward explains in just as serious of voice.

"How is this bad?" I ask, confused. Surely the new vampires can play along.

"They aren't like Alice and I, or our family. They are normal." Edward tells me, implying that they hunt humans and I finally understand. I momentarily consider telling Edward he is normal, keeping a different diet than his peers does not make him abnormal, but I sensed this isn't the time for that discussion.

"So, would they try anything?" I ask after a few minutes, worried about my life for the first time since I found out vampires exist.

"We cannot tell. That depends on how the whole family acts and if you particularly appeal to any of the nomads." Edward tells me shortly.

"If I appeal to them? Like I appeal to you, Edward? The way I smell?" I ask in short gasps, grasping the true terror of the moment. Some vampires might try to kill me in a short while.

"Basically. I don't think you will smell exactly the same to them, nowhere near as strong and potent, but delicious all the same. Sorry love, but I cannot let them do this to you." Edward tells me, all the glow gone from his golden eyes and pale features. He really looks like a vampire now, for the first time.

"Is there anything I can do, Edward? Alice?" I desperately ask, heart sputtering erratically.

"We will play it by ear. As soon as we get to the clearing, we have to tell Carlisle, to see what he says." Edward replies, tense and worried for me, his face contorted.

Edward drives away in silence. I don't know where he is going, off in the park somewhere. He leaves the paved road behind quickly, about ten minutes from my house. The trees get thicker, as we drive and soon I can only see several feet into the woods, the trees practically pushing against the Jeep. After fifteen more minutes, Edward stops as the trail we were on disappears.

The engine shuts off and the sudden silence is foreboding. Edward and Alice get out of the Jeep quickly and survey the area. I can't see more than fifteen or twenty yards into the dense trees and undergrowth, but I assume their senses offer a better view. Apparently the nomads are not around because Edward and Alice both rush to my door and Edward unlatches my harness and lifts me out of the seat to the ground.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, unable to shake the worried feeling.

"They aren't here yet. They are running toward the North now. We should hurry." Alice tells me, grabbing my waist and lifting me to Edwards back.

"Do you have to run?" I groan, wrapping my arms tightly around Edward's neck. I tuck my face into his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut.

I feel Edward's solid body laughing before I hear the light sound. "There are three vampires out to potentially murder you and you are worried about me running to fast?" He chuckles.

"Shut up and watch out for trees." I mutter, pressing my face tighter to his body, breathing in the cool, sweet scent of his flannel that is over the tee.

Alice laughs now. "Bella, don't worry about Edward. He gets you safely to the clearing. My brother would never hurt a woman." Her lilting laughter causes me to look up. I see her dance around a tree, graceful and speedy, barely a blur. She takes off through the trees after doing a flip off a nearby boulder.

"I'm glad you are confident. But if even a leaf flicks against me, I am blaming you, spunky Pixie." I call to her before tightening my grip on Edward. "Let's go, I want to get this over with."

I close my eyes again and he starts running. If I didn't know better, I would say we are moving about two miles an hour. I am tempted to look up, but the memory of the last time still has me terrified.

"That wasn't too bad, was it, love?" Edward asks as he gently pries my fingers from his neck.

"We're done? But that was smooth!" I say, letting my feet drop to the mossy forest floor.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Edward tells me as he turns and quickly kisses me. Of course, I go wild the instant his cool lips find mine. I flick off the hat to grab his hair, twining my fingers through it and press my lips even harder into his.

"Enough already!! We aren't here to play tonsil hockey, I want to play baseball!" Emmett jokes when the kiss lasts somewhat over a minute.

Blushing, I relinquish my hold on Edward and take his strong hand in my own. He smoothly picks up the hat from where it landed in the grass. We walk over to where Esme and Alice are standing, near some large boulders.

I finally take in the field Edward ran us to. It is three times larger than any baseball field I have ever seen, the grass shorter than most natural fields. There are some boulders and rocks on this side of the clearing. Near the far border, which I can hardly make out the details of, there is a small stream cutting through. The trees are all very tall and old, some sequoia's and Sitka spruce, a few oak trees. All of them are larger than normal trees should be.

I listen to the conversation and Edward and Alice are filling Esme in on the vision Alice had. I assume the rest of the family can hear, because when Alice mentions that there is a very distinct possibility that I may appeal to one of the nomads, there were four heads snapping our direction. They stopped what they were doing and ran to my side instantly.

"Edward, is this serious?" Carlisle asks, looking into Edward's eyes, probing for the same answers I am.

"That is hard to say. I can't tell the nomad's minds until they actually get within range. Who knows how long that will be," Edward mutters, and I feel hopeless once again. Just then a sharp crack of thunder resounds off the surrounding mountains. I jump slightly and Edward wraps his sure arm around my waist.

"Let's play ball, we can take on three nomads!" Emmett shouts, clearly sure that there would be no problem even if one of the new vampires found me interesting. He picks up the bat and starts playing with it.

Carlisle and Esme look as scared as Alice and Edward were in the Jeep. I am starting to think this is a bigger deal than I thought. Maybe Emmett is wrong, these nomads, or whatever people keep calling them, are stronger than the Cullen family? Carlisle asks Edward a few things about what Alice saw and the timing. Rosalie looks ticked, like I asked a few blood-thirsty vampires to come looking for me. Jasper looks worried, shooting glances to me and Edward.

I lean into Edward and try to tune out the conversation, so I can think. What will happen to me if they show up and I smell too good? Is there a way I can hide my scent? What if Edward and I run away?

"Carlisle, can you talk to the medical staff in Atlanta, where you worked 10 years ago?" Esme asks, the strange question calling me back to the conversation.

"Sure, Esme. But what good are they going to do in a few minutes?" Carlisle inquires.

"She is giving us somewhere to run to, if we need one." Edward fills in.

"Who is 'us'? You and Bella? All of us?" Alice asks, apparently she picked up on something I missed.

"Actually, I was thinking either Bella, Esme and I. Or she can go with you and Jasper." Edward tells her aloud. Then he looks at her and I assume he is trying to visualize the outcome of either option.

"We'll have to see what happens when the nomads show up." Alice tells everyone, looking around the cluster formed around me. Emmett was still playing with the baseball bat, but I can tell he is listening.

In the end, they decided to not decide on anything until we see if there is actually any problem. The family was evenly split, Edward not getting a vote due to his overprotective nature, on wanting to leave now or wait for the vampires to show up.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie are on the team that is at bat first. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper are fielding and Esme is deciding to call the game. Jasper is pitching first and is standing about seventy five yards away from where Emmett is waiting to bat. Carlisle is standing practically at the far side of the field, nearly in the stream. Can they really hit the ball that far?

"Do they cheat a lot?" I ask Esme, looking at Jasper as he winds up to make the first pitch.

"Of course they do, honey. They are really teenage boys, after all." She tells me, and I notice she is wearing a similar shirt to Alice's and her baseball cap is faded, but the same style as Edward and Alice's.

"Did Alice get the caps for all of you?" I ask, looking around and noticing everyone wearing the same one.

"Yes, she did." Esme laughs. "She refused to believe we could play without some unifying garment. Watch what Emmett does. He may try something." Esme points and Emmett turns his head to laugh at us.

"I would never cheat, Mom!" He shouts and swings at the blur of white I can only assume is the baseball Jasper pitched. The instant contact occurs, I hear why they need to wait for a bad thunderstorm to play. The ball cracks off the bat with such force, the sound is like a thunderclap. Emmett tosses down the bat and becomes a blur. I see why Carlisle was at the far side of the clearing, for the ball goes almost directly to him. He runs to the 'second base' to tag Emmett.

"Wow. You guys really are strong!" I remark, looking to the distance Emmett covered in mere seconds. It would take me a minute to run that far, for sure.

They continue to play for a few innings, and I begin to relax and enjoy the game. Edward, of course, is amazing at baseball. He hit a homerun. It's not that he hit harder than the rest, but he runs faster. It is all a blur to me, I found this out from Esme. It is almost like she is watching a movie and I am hearing the soundtrack while she explains the action bits. Edward is the fastest, Emmett hits the hardest and Alice has the best wind-ups. Esme is a great woman, and she definitely feels a motherly devotion to the young people she lives with. I can tell they all think of her as a mother, even though Emmett and Edward are the only two who I've heard call her 'Mom' or 'Mother' out loud.

About an hour into the game, I see Alice freeze. Edward's head snaps up from concentrating on the ball he was about to pitch and looks her in the eyes. I can tell the other vampire's are getting closer.

"What do I do?" I mutter, as quiet as possible, unsure of how close they are.

"Nothing, love, don't worry." Edward tells me, but he tosses the ball to Esme. "Mom, you pitch, I can take a turn at calling the game." Edward says, running to my side.

"Do I have to worry?" I ask him quieter, snuggling into his side.

"No, love, not right now. Just keep calm and everything will be okay, I think. I can't hear their minds yet, but it seems like a safe inquiry. They just want to join in the game they heard." Edward adds the last sentence loud enough for his family to hear.

About three minutes later, as Jasper hits a long, high drive, everyone else stops dead. Emmett catches the ball, then turns to face the three figures emerging from that end of the field. There are two males and a female. The first male has long, dark hair and a thinner build. He appears to be the leader, the other two are looking to him for direction. The second male has larger muscles, but not quite as large as Emmett. His long blond hair is pulled back in a knotted pony tail and his clothing looks like it has been worn for several months straight. The female looks very feline. She stands at more of a hunch, her hands formed into claws. Her bright red hair is wild and tangled. None of the vampires are wearing any shoes. They walk over to Emmett and stop. Slowly, Carlisle and Esme walk over to Emmett, and Alice and Jasper join Edward at my side. Rosalie seems torn and stands half way between the two groups. I understand her feelings, I would want to be beside Edward if the situations were reversed, but somewhat nervous of being so close to the newcomers.

"Do you have room for three more?" The first male of the group asks Carlisle, as he had moved in front of Emmett.

"I think we were actually just finishing up this game." Carlisle tells them. "Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were about to take the equipment to the Jeep and head for home." He says, indicating to us. Edward picks up the bat, weighing it in his hands. His shoulders are tense, I don't know if we are going to have to run away.

"We heard the game and were hoping to join in. We have been traveling for a long time, and we would have loved to play some baseball. Are you sure we cannot join in?" Their leader asks.

"No, we really need to get going. I work in at the hospital in town, and my shift starts soon, anyway. My name is Carlisle, by the way." He tells the leader, extending his hand.

"Oh, forgive me my manners! My name is Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." Laurent tells us, introducing the others too.

"Very nice to meet you. This is my wife, Esme and Emmett. Rosalie is the beautiful blonde. Jasper is blonde and Alice is tiny. Edward had darker hair than Jasper and Bella had chestnut brown hair." Carlisle properly introduces everyone. "How long are you planning on being in the Peninsula?"

"Not too long. We are on our way to Canada, actually." Laurent tells Carlisle. "We have been running for a long time. You said you work here? I assume you have a house then. Would you mind if we stayed for a night or two? It is nice to rest in a house."

I can tell that the wild-looking female is uneasy about staying in a house, but she doesn't say anything, shifting her weight. Just as she looks away, the wind starts to blow towards them. James snaps his head up, sniffing the air.

"You brought a snack?" He asks, looking from Carlisle to me to Edward. Obviously James is perplexed by Edward and my closeness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I am very busy at school. I hope to have another chapter up as soon as possible! It may be the last chapter in this story.**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back in college now, so I don't think I will be updating too often for the next few months. **

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters.**

* * *

"A snack?" Carlisle asks and I cannot tell if he is truly confused, or if he is perfectly feigning the perplexion. His facial features are perfectly contorted with just the right amount of curiosity and insecurity that if I didn't know better, I would never be able to tell he was acting.

"The human over there. Surely she is a snack for after the game." James snarls, whipping his head around, sniffing for my scent again.

I now understand why people are afraid of vampires. My entire body is screaming for me to run, yet my brain knows just how foolish even the slightest twitch of movement will be. For the first time since I moved to Forks, my body is responding appropriately and I am terrified. My heart is accelerating not in attraction but in response to the fight or flight mechanism and adrenaline. I see the piercing blood-red eyes from across the field and I can't believe that Edward and the Cullens are the same creature as this newcomer.

Edward protectively steps in between James and me, crouching in an attack stance. Alice stands with her tiny shoulder pressed against Edwards arm, continuing the protection in between the dangerous vampire and my helpless and weak human body. Jasper looks at me quickly and grabs Alice's right hand, taking his place also in front of me. I feel somewhat relieved and I don't know if it is Jasper's gift that has me feeling relieved or the fact that three vampires are risking their lives just to protect me.

Rosalie swiftly took her place standing beside Emmett, holding his hand, looking confident. For some reason she appears to be putting her hatred for me aside and is going to stand up against these three vampires. Emmett stood up straighter and it almost looked like he was flexing his gigantic muscles, attempting to scare them, show off his immense strength. Carlisle and Esme stood beside each other, remaining calm and focused. Carlisle looked like he was the diplomat sent to offer peace during a long war, calm and sure, yet a hint of wariness shown through his golden eyes.

These slight changes all happened in about 2 seconds, and it amazed me that I could see it all occurring, my brain noting each change as a separate event. While the Cullen family, _my family_, was positioning themselves defensively, the new vampires were assessing the scene and taking in what Carlisle said and comparing that to the swift actions.

Laurent, the leader, took one step to Carlisle, extending his hands palm out, in a peace gesture. James, however, mimicked Edward's low crouch and snarled deeply, sharp teeth exposed. His eyes were darting and calculating, searching the field. Victoria's eyes were searching too, but she appeared to be looking for the best escape route. Her wild eyes looked almost as scared as mine surely are, her hands almost frantically posed in front of her lithe body as if to ward off my family's attack.

I held my breath, waiting for some response to come.

Carlisle stepped toward Laurent, "Can you control your companion? There is an explanation." Carlisle calmly asks the olive-skinned vampire.

"James, please at least let the man tell us about the human." Laurent commands, turning to his partner, a pleading look on his face. Suddenly I wonder who the leader of the nomads' coven is. Is it really James or Laurent?

James very slightly rises from his crouch, teeth still bared and sniffing the air yet again. Edward rises from _his_ crouch the same amount, not relaxing at all, looking even more tense.

"James, please." Victoria softly calls. Her voice is higher than I would have imagined for such a wild-looking woman.

James obeys Victoria, standing straight, his mouth curved into an evil smile. Edward stands straight too, but he grabs me and pulls me in between him and Alice, holding my hand tightly. Alice wraps one arm around my waist. I quickly glance into Edward's eyes and see that he is frowning, worried about the things he can hear, no doubt. I want to wipe the worry from his face, but am afraid to move an inch.

I force myself to take a slow, even breath, trying to keep everything calm. I turn to look down at Alice's face and see worry and sadness. Is there no hope, then? Is she seeing me die? Or Jasper? Or any of the members of this family dying, all to protect me? She very slightly looks up to me and shakes her head. I had been thinking about running, but I knew it would do no good. I would trip within seconds, if James didn't catch me first.

"Edward, why don't you, Alice, Jasper and Bella go home. I can talk to Laurent and James here, explaining everything." Carlisle calls as soon as he thinks I am safe from James' attack.

"Bella, let's go." Edward whispers after a moment of hesitation by me. I don't think I can move my body and look to him, panic in my eyes.

Another second passes and eventually my legs work and I run as swiftly as I can until we are lost from view in the woods and Edward smoothly lifts me to his back without missing a step. The four of us are in the Jeep within seconds, my harness fastened by Alice as Edward is already tearing down the path back to Forks.

"What happened?" I ask as soon as I can manage words, my heart still pounding a million beats per minute.

"James liked your scent and lost control for a moment." Alice starts to tell me.

"James 'liked my scent'? Like Edward does?" I ask.

"No, love, nowhere near as much as I am attracted to you. If you smelled anywhere near as potent to him as you do to me, there is no way he would have let you go." Edward says, pain breaking his voice. I look over and take his hand. It is clear that he feels guilty about something.

"So I smell good. Why did he look so intent? His eyes were red, not black, so he couldn't have been thirsty." I ask, thinking quickly. "Don't I smell good to all of you?"

"Some vampires are what we call trackers. They hunt people down for the thrill of it. Once a tracker gets a scent he or she likes, it becomes a game to them, see how long it takes to kill their victim." Edward explains, sadder and deeply tortured by the words he is saying.

"He's a tracker?" Jasper asks, shocked and a bit frightened.

"Yes, he is. I saw his mind, how intent he is on the hunt. I don't know if we will be able to do anything to save Bella." Edward says, pain wrecking his face, eyes so hurt and tortured that it brings tears to my own eyes.

My heart went from pounding excessively fast to stopped. All three vampires in the Jeep looked at me when my stopped. I took a deep breath and the light pounding resumed.

"You cannot save me?" I ask, looking terrified and trying to remember to breathe.

"There will be a way to save you, Bella. We just need to think." Alice tries to calm me, running her dainty fingers through my hair.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as Edward speeds along the highway, not heading to the Cullen house.

"I am going to take you to the airport. The sooner we get you away from here, the sooner you will be safe, love." Edward tells me, pained expression still stretching his delicate features.

"I don't think that is the best idea. At least let me tell Charlie that I'm leaving!" I say, thinking about my dad for the first time since the nomads showed up.

"We don't have time Bella!" Edward shouts.

"Wait, Edward. This might work." Alice chimes in. Surely she saw something and the two of them have a brief silent conversation.

"Umm? Do Jasper and I get to know what is happening?" I ask, my impatience getting to me.

"Alice sees you making a huge ruckus, telling Charlie you need to leave, I broke up with you and this is too terrible here. You tell Charlie you are going back to Renee, and he believes you. I will be in the truck, waiting for you. Alice and Jasper will patrol the area around the house. James will hear the very end of the fight with Charlie, when you say you're going to Phoenix."

"So I'm going to Phoenix after I break Charlie's heart?" I ask, trying to figure out what Edward relayed to me from Alice's vision.

"No, I think that would be foolish. He will hear that, I think we need to take you somewhere else, love." Edward tells me, taking my hand in his.

"Where can I go? I don't want to go somewhere new alone." I tell him, stroking his cold hand with my thumb.

"Alone?" Edward asks, looking shocked and hurt.

"Well, you can't be with me; he'll be able to find you easier, right?" I ask, trying to explain my thoughts. The light tears from earlier start to pound down my face and I gasp, trying to breathe.

"I am not letting you out of my sight until this is taken care of." Edward commands with such an air of finality that I don't want to say what I am thinking.

"Bella is right if you stay with her it will be much easier for James to track her. But Alice and I can stay with her. You can trust us Edward. We won't attract as much attention." Jasper speaks up and a wave of calm washes around me.

"It will work, Edward. I can see it!" Alice speaks up, looking truly happy for a moment.

"How can it work? I trust you two with all my being, but I don't know if I can deal with the thought of Bella being in danger without me protecting her."

"You will be here, following and stopping James. Isn't that even more important?" Alice asks, giving her brother a serious look, almost pleading.

"Where will you take her?" Edward asks after a short bit of contemplation.

"I was thinking that Atlanta was a good plan Esme had." Alice speaks up. "Suzanne will definitely be happy to see me again."

We pull into my drive and I fumble with the buckles before jumping from the Jeep. Edward is by my side instantly. "Do you think you can do this? Yell at your own father for no reason?" He asks as we walk quickly to the door, his eyes never stop roaming the edge of the woods.

"I think I have to. But Edward, please don't listen to the things I say, they are only lies, love." I tell him, looking to his face for the courage I need.

"Be strong, love." Edward says as he kisses me. There is a strange edge to this kiss. It seems like he is kissing me goodbye, like we are losing each other right now, and I don't like the feeling.

I look into Edwards eyes and open the door. "I never want to see you again!" I shout, slamming the door in his face. It hurt me so much to have to say that, even if it was a lie. A fresh surge of tears come, thankfully, just as Charlie rushes to my side.

"What is going on Bells?" Charlie asks, looking at my soaking wet body and teary eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! I just can't take this anymore! I broke up with HIM!" I yell, pushing Charlie away, heading to the stairs. "I am going Charlie! This whole time has been nothing but misery!"

"Don't go Bells! It's just a break up, there are more guys in Forks."

"It's not the same Dad! I am not happy here." I run up the stairs before I lose my composure. I slam my bedroom door and see Edward already throwing random clothes into one of my overnight bags.

"Hurry love. Alice and Jasper are running around the house, and James hasn't shown up yet. I never knew how unhappy you are love. You need to tell me these things." Edward says, lips curling up momentarily, the worry still present in his golden eyes.

"I'm glad you liked the show. It hurt me so much to say those things to Charlie." I whisper, banging around in my drawers, grabbing things.

"I'll never doubt your acting skills again. Grab a few toiletries and hurry to the truck. I love you."

"I love you too. Never forget that Edward." I say, kissing his cheek as I dart to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and put it in my overnight bag.

"Charlie I'm going home!I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it – I can't stay here another minute! Just let me go, Charlie!" I shout to my father, shrugging his hand off my shoulder as I run to the truck through the rain.

I climb in and wipe the tears from my face before I start the truck.

"Where am I driving?" I ask, turning to Edward.

"You are in no condition to drive." Edward replies, moving me across the seat and taking over, the truck doesn't veer in the slightest. "I am taking you to my house briefly, then Alice and Jasper are taking you south. Somewhere you will get on a plane with them to fly to Atlanta."

"Will everything be alright?" I ask, trying to calm myself down.

A large crash comes from the bed of my truck and I scream. "Calm down Bella, it is just Alice!" Edward warns me, placing an icy hand over my mouth to stop me.

We pull up their long drive going way faster than my truck should. As soon as we are stopped Alice is yanking the door open, and Edward whisks me to the house.

We walk into the living room and hear everyone talking in the dining room.

Carlisle and Edward briefly discuss what has gone on since we parted. Essentially, James is the leader, Victoria is his mate and Laurent just hangs around for protection. James is a violent tracker, Laurent hasn't seen anyone so dedicated to the hunt in his 300 years experience. Laurent came to the house to talk peacefully, while James and Victoria ran away as soon as they heard I was in a relationship with Edward. Laurent says the harder a victim seems to be to catch, the more he will want to hunt her. Laurent will not help James in this hunt, he is amazed by the fact the Cullens willingly abstain from human blood and hunt animals instead. Rather, he has made plans to live with the only other animal feeding vampires, the Denali coven, in Alaska.

Laurent wishes us the best of luck, but I can understand why he must refrain from protecting me. He has used James as protection for too long, if we are to succeed (why do I feel so negative about this?), he will most likely be hunted down next by James or Victoria.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all feel very positive about the plan Alice and I cooked up. We are splitting into three groups, Alice, Jasper and me are in the first group, Rosalie and Esme are the second group, and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward are the third group. The boys are the 'attack' team, they will be actively looking for and protecting against Victoria and James. Rose and Esme are the 'diversion' team. They will leave the house in Edward's car (since it has the most of my scent in it) with Rose dressed in my clothes, hopefully distracting them for at least a little while. My team is taking Carlisle's Mercedes and we will be driving like no other.

I don't know how I feel about this plan, especially the fact that Edward will probably be fighting.

After I change into Rosalie's clothes, I kiss Edward goodbye. Again, he seems to be distant, his icy lips even more unmoving than normal. I don't like it. He runs out with Carlisle and Emmett, searching for the nomads. Laurent leaves in one of the cars, heading north. Rose and Esme leave, going East, hoping to distract them long enough for us to go south, then catch a plane in California.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last, I am running out of fresh ideas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the last chapter of Twilight Twist…I hope you enjoy it! As I was writing this, I was listening to my iTunes. '**_**All This Time'**_** by One Republic came up and I feel it seems to really fit. I put it on repeat for the rest of my writing. I reccommend you listen to it :)**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters**

* * *

Alice hops in the drives seat of Carlisle's black Mercedes and I climb in the backseat. Jasper is already seated in the passenger seat, looking tense. Alice starts driving like a madwoman, zipping down the Cullen's long drive much faster than even Edward would.

We are on the highway in a matter of seconds, flying south. It is late, maybe eleven o'clock, so there aren't too many cars on the road. Twilight, the most desolate time of day.

"Alice! How fast are you driving?!" I exclaim when I notice the scenery whipping past in a complete blur.

"Don't worry Bella, I have this car in complete control. Plus I have a built in police detector. Just rest for while. There is nothing else you can do now." Alice assures me.

We continue zipping through the country, heading south much faster than I believe possible. Or safe. She weaves through the sparse traffic like the other cars are sitting still. I try to crane my neck to see the speedometer, but Alice shifts herself in front of the dial. I look up to see her face. I think she rolls her eyes at me. As if I should trust her.

I start thinking about Edward and how I might not see him ever again. I start bawling, crying my eyes out in the backseat. I think Alice sympathizes with me, or at least understands how much Edward means to me. Jasper fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, and I understand that too. He doesn't deserve to go through that emotional turmoil. Especially since the love of his life is safely sitting beside him, driving away from all the danger. About two or three hours later we pull over in a remote gas station somewhere in southern Oregon along route 5.

"Bella, you are worth all this." Jasper tells me, after I get back in the car from using the marginally clean restroom.

"What?" I ask, slightly puzzled. Alice starts driving insanely fast once again and I subconsciously grip the armrest.

"I am sensing that you feel unworthy. Like you don't think you deserve all this attention from us. Well, you are wrong. You are worthy. You are a part of the family." Jasper informs me with a warm, yet somber smile. It doesn't reach his golden eyes.

He seems to be telling the truth, he really does see me as family now. That fact means a lot to me. I have become close to most of the family, but Jasper has always stayed to the background. Hearing that he too sees me as family; that gave me hope for this entire ordeal. If I can impact Jasper, I certainly can make it through a trial such as this.

"Thank you Jasper. It means a lot to me, hearing that you think of me as family." I tell him, smiling slightly.

Against all my energies, I feel my body slowly falling asleep. I try to fight it, but the drowsiness takes over. The last thing I recall seeing is Alice shooting Jasper a warning glance. Somewhat puzzling, but I cannot bother myself with worrying. I drift into a deep, dreamless sleep in seconds.

"Bella, you need to wake up honey." Alice calls softly, shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I mutter, trying to fight to consciousness. I guess my body was more worn out than I thought. I notice the sun is just starting to lighten the sky, it must be near dawn.

"Bella, are you awake? Or sleep talking again?" Alice asks, slight grin on her obviously stressed face.

I groan. "What did I say Alice?"

"Nothing," she trills, forcibly lifting me from the car. For the first time I notice where we are. Jasper is standing just behind Alice, carrying some luggage. It must belong to the Cullens, it is far too nice to be mine. Beyond Jasper, I can see the terminals of LAX. "You need to wake up. It will look very suspicious if two vampires drag a corpse on a plane." She whispers harshly in my ear.

"Fine, fine just give me a sec. It takes time to wake up. Do you have tickets or whatever we need?" I ask, shaking my limbs slightly, trying to get the blood flowing.

"Jasper and I have it under control. We do need to hurry though, if we want to catch our flight to Atlanta."

I perk up a bit and we hurry into the humongous airport. Well, I hurry but I notice that Jasper and Alice keep exchanging impatient glances. I try to move quicker, but I stumble over my feet.

"I am trying Alice. It would attract too much attention if you were carrying me, wouldn't it?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I am too used to being able to move so quickly and gracefully. It is not your fault you are only human. If only this place were deserted. Then we could be at the terminal in no time."

We make it to through security and to the terminal just as the attendant is announcing our flight. Jasper takes the window seat, Alice in the middle and I get the aisle seat. I suppose that makes the most sense. If one of the attendants or other passengers would brush against me accidentally, they would not be shocked by the cold or stony quality of skin.

Sitting patiently as the rest of the passengers board the plane, I feel the sleep begin to call me back. All of a sudden, Alice sits up straight in her seat. Jasper whips his head around and takes her hands in his.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "What are you seeing love?" He tenderly asks his soul mate.

All thoughts of sleep leave me and my heart is racing. Jasper looks at me and I feel slightly calmer. "Thanks" I whisper.

"Ali, what is wrong?" Jasper asks again. His normally composed face is wracked with pain, eyes sad and tortured. His marble skin looks like it is on the verge of crumbling to dust. If he could cry, I am certain he would be shedding more than a few tears. As a matter of fact, I feel a tear trace down my face and drop to my lap.

The longest minute of my life passes as Alice has her vision. She just sits still and gazes unfocused on the seat ahead of her, unblinking. She doesn't breathe, a perfect statue, even if it is grotesque and painful to view.

She snaps back to life looking at Jasper and they whisper too low and quick for me to catch it. If a vampire could become paler, Jasper would have. His eyes widen dramatically and his nostrils flare.

"What is it?" I whisper, drawing their attention back to me.

"I think we made a terrible mistake getting on this plane." Alice whispers to me.

My mind races, what has happened? Did something happen to Edward? Is the family sabotaged? I don't think I can go on if James got my Edward. What if something happened to delicate Esme? It would all be my fault if anyone gets hurt, or worse, if anyone dies.

"Who" is all I manage to choke out.

"James" Alice replies.

"Yes, but who does he get?" I ask again, the suspense torturing me. I figure it must be Edward, that's why no one will tell me. Edward is dead. I start crying freely again.

"Well, you, of course." Alice answers, looking confused.

"What? How can he? I thought Edward and the rest were keeping James in Forks?" I stutter, and my tears suddenly stop in shock.

"I don't know, I can't see the past dear. But I do see James on this plane and, well, I see a very clever attack." Alice hisses in my ear. I know that Jasper can certainly hear, but no human would be able to overhear the near silent whispers.

"What can we do? Is there any hope?" I softly mouth, knowing both Alice and Jasper can hear me.

Alice and Jasper exchange somber glances and I feel my hopes dip even lower than before.

They don't even want to tell me I am doomed.

I close my eyes and see my beautiful Edward's face one last time. I think he knew, back at Charlie's house. When he kissed me just before I went inside. I knew it felt wrong, like he was saying goodbye forever. I wonder how he let me go, if he knew I was going to die? I didn't like the feeling of the kiss, it felt wrong, we are supposed to have forever. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly. I never told him everything, that I wanted to be with him forever.

"I love him. Tell him that, will you?" I ask, opening my eyes. I look to Alice, and I have to blink the thick tears away before I can see her heart-broken face.

Alice brings me fiercely in for the tightest hug of my short life. "I will tell him. I was so certain you were going to be my sister. I am going to miss you Bella. We all will." She kisses my cheek as she lets go of me.

"Bella, you have been a blessing to this family. I have never felt Edward so happy and joyful as the last few months that he knew you." Jasper tells me. I know it is harder for guys, even sensitive vampire guys, to show emotion or careful thought like this, so I take my final compliment to heart.

"You guys are the first time I have ever felt like part of a family. Thank you for everything." I say, smiling weakly. "Am I just going to sit here and wait for James to bite me?"

"No, that will be too simple. He likes to chase his food. If you hadn't noticed, this flight is rather empty?" Jasper tells me. I actually hadn't noticed anyone else on the plane. I took a few seconds and glanced around me. There were maybe thirty or forty passengers on the plane. It was practically deserted; these 'jumbo jets' can seat almost 400 people.

"Why are there only a few people on the plane?" I whisper suddenly scared for the hundredth time in the last 48 hours.

"That's because somehow James got here in time to call the majority of the people already booked to this flight. He told them there had been some mistake and their flight is tomorrow, not today. I assume he didn't reach these unfortunate people or they bought their tickets today as well. That foresight is rare for a vampire, a nomad, at least." Jasper tells me, whispering. He sends a new wave of calm, but it does little to settle my nerves.

"Why? What is he going to do? Why can't you two just kill him?" I ask, frantically trying to save my life.

"Bella, he is going to be the pilot. Alice saw him kill the actual captain, whom he looks similar to, and put on his uniform. The real captain's body is stuffed into a dumpster. It may be possible for us to do something, but we can't get to him without attracting way too much attention to ourselves. Not until we are in the air."

"Why must we wait 'til we are in the air? Can't you let them know? Won't the copilot realize James isn't the right guy? I thought you loved me?!" I accuse, desperate.

"Bella, you need to understand something about vampires. We are very selfish creatures and our instinct for self preservation is so much more important than risking exposure to save your life. We will do whatever we can, so long as no one notices what we are." Alice tells me and my heart breaks.

"So you love me, just not enough to risk your life for mine?" I accuse, getting louder.

"Shh, Bella, be quiet. We cannot be discovered. Not until we are in the air. If someone discovers what we are, it is almost certain that we will be split up and James WILL win. If we wait, just a bit, there is a slight chance that Jazz and I can keep James contained to the cockpit. I will hate to kill the innocent copilot, but it may come to that. If we wait, there is a chance for success. I just don't want to doom you Bella. I meant it before, I love you like a sister. This is nearly as awful and heart breaking for me as it is for Edward."

We sit in silence as the plane slowly begins its ascent to the heavens. I am not a religious person by any means, but now I must wonder if my soul is going to continue this heavenward journey. Did I live a enough good life?

A few minutes into the flight Alice and Jasper whisper last minute instructions for me. I listen raptly, hoping to pick up a few pointers of how to win a fight against a vampire. Jasper hands me a small Bic® lighter and tells me that if any portion of James becomes separate from his body I am to light it. I ask if that is safe, being in a pressurized cabin. Jasper assures me that both alternatives in that case will lead to death, and that makes sense. Alice says she will try to get the plane to a low enough altitude that I shouldn't need to worry about it, she will depressurize the cabins as soon as it is remotely safe. I know next to nothing about airplanes so I wish her luck.

My last two friends leave me. Alice kisses my cheek again and Jasper gives me a hug. That surprises me, he always kept his distance.

"Edward was right, with the right mindset, you don't smell like food at all." He whispers. "Good luck kid, keep a clear head. And whatever you do, don't panic. Trackers love to see panic in their victims just before, well, you know."

"I love you Bella, I sure as hell hope this isn't goodbye." Alice tells me, looking like she is marching to her own death.

"I love you too, Alice. Be safe up there and save my life!" I tell her, secretly wishing she didn't have to go and everything were going to be fine.

As Alice and Jasper start up to the cockpit, they are stopped by the bubbly flight attendants. I can overhear parts of the conversation. Jasper is trying to sweet talk the attendant. His good looks and overly strong Southern accent seem to definitely be in his favor now. The two attendants don't even see Alice slip past them and into the cockpit. Jasper smiles as the door clicks shut.

I sit back and take a few slow, deep breaths. I close my eyes again and try to bring Edward's face to mind. For the first time in my life, I couldn't do it. I started crying again, devastated. My mind is failing me now. Remembering that I have a purpose, I open them again and rub vigorously at the tears, forcing them to stop. I notice that Jasper has disappeared, and I hope he is also in the cockpit, helping Alice take care of James. For the first time in my life, I prayed: _Dear God, if you can hear me, please let me live today._

I hope the copilot doesn't give them any trouble, Alice and Jasper have enough to worry about with James. I still don't know how he knew our plans before we did, but I give him tons of respect. He is a good tracker. If it didn't mean my death is so eminent, I would almost be proud, in some odd way.

The cockpit door bursts open, and a growling tumble of vampires roll out. I can't tell what exactly is going on, but it seems like James is a rough match for those two. Jasper growls as he rips what appears to be James' left arm off. He tosses the arm back and the thirty or so passengers aboard the plane start freaking out, just now realizing something isn't right. I tell everyone to calm down and move to the rear of the plane. As soon as they move, I see Alice duck out of the fight and I run forward.

"The lighter!" She calls and I run up the aisle. She leaves me and heads back in the cockpit. I can only assume the copilot is dead and Alice is now in charge. I grab the arm and attempt to light it on fire. But it appears that the arm is not dead, but has a mind of its own, trying to find a way back to its body. I grab the hand and light the fingers. It finally catches and I pray the pressure doesn't cause me to die after I put up such a good fight. I haven't fallen yet.

James and Jasper continue to loudly fight and the only change that seems to have come is that James is more pissed off now that his arm is being burnt. James growls fiercely and swings at Jasper, trying to catch his arm. As I timidly watch, Jasper appears to fight like a well practiced soldier. He fluidly moves out of the majority of James' swings and strikes with definite precision.

All of a sudden James breaks free of Jasper and tears back the aisles to me. The same second James grasps my arm, Jasper tackles James, violently crashing into me.

I cry out in agony, feeling razor sharp teeth ripping into me. "My arm!" I wail.

Jasper attempts to free me from the grasp, but it seems to have the reverse effect. The strong jaws tighten on my arm and I feel the blood flow from me into James' open mouth. The agony grows and I scream louder. I cry out to Edward, desperately wishing he could save me one last time.

My vision clouds and I feel my body grow limp.

I can faintly tell the violent tugging has stopped; Jasper must have given up hope.

I close my eyes one last time and I see an angel waiting for me, his hands outstretched.

I gladly follow the angel, eager to leave the pain behind.

Goodbye, Edward.

I will always love you.

Always

* * *

**That was a hard chapter to write, but I don't believe in weak endings for stories. I hope you like my conclusion, even if you are a big Bella fan. Life doesn't always have happy endings, so I explored what happens when things go sour.**

**This has been a good run, but all good things must come to an end sometime.**


End file.
